Love is a forbidden curse
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: Neji and Tenten. Once a couple. The next moment forgotten. It has been three years since Tenten's disappearance. After all those years Neji was suffering. She has returned for a different reason and there's something wrong with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** A thing from the past

_Flashback- 3 Years ago…_

_Neji Hyuuga was grasping tightly onto a weak branch. His other hand was holding firmly on his childhood crush, Tenten. He never admitted it to her, for his cursed arrogance. But now there they were. Beneath the kunoichi was a deadly and dangerous current. Most of them time these two could easily escape such a situation, but Tenten was seriously hurt (from a surprise attack from ninja hidden in the mist). One false move and both ninjas would end up as history. "Hold on Tenten, please." Neji yelled grabbing her tighter. "Neji. We know that this branch won't be able to hold us both. Plus with my serious condition I don't think I'll be able to hold onto you much longer." Tears began to trickle under her eyes. "I know what you're going to say. I am just fifteen and have a full life ahead or me, but so do you! I don't want us to both get killed…so I'll sacrifice myself…-sigh-…now I regret doing this stupid mission." Tenten laughed sadly. The branch suddenly snapped more. Tenten looked in Neji's eyes and asked, "Is there anything you would like to tell me before we depart?" She was hoping that he would actually like her as she did after all those years… "Tenten." Tenten looked up to find Neji staring intently at her. "I wish I had told you sooner, but…I love you…I really do." With his heart controlling him, he leaned down and tried to kiss Tenten. Before he could continue Tenten let go of his hand and shouted, "I love you too." She plunged into the water as sharp rocks seemed to rise above her. "NOOOOO!" Neji kept trying to reach her but she was submerged into the murky depths. As what it seemed like forever, Tenten's body resurfaced to the top of the water. Her body was covered in more blood and her body appeared lifeless. "BYAKUGAN!" Neji scanned her body to see any charka flow. There was none at all. For once in a long time, Neji Hyuuga began crying. Tears spilled out of his pale-violet eyes and stared at Tenten's body till it disappeared from view. Tenten was his emotional support, teammate and lover. Now she was gone. He climbed up the tree and landed on the fine grass. Neji quaky ran back to Konoha without a last glance._

_His Byakugan had failed him once again…(Spoiler in Manga)_

_End Flashback_

Neji, now finally 18 was technically a legal adult. He still looked the same, though his face got sharper and he grew a lot taller. Over the years Neji went out with a few of his close friends…First there was Temari Sabaku. That did not go on very well because they had nothing in common. Next was Ino. She was waaay too bubbly and such a chatterbox. Neji almost lost his insanity. Finally there was Sakura. She was a lot like Tenten. A strong kunoichi, nice and caring and pretty much perfect. But she just wasn't Tenten. His heart still yearned for Tenten so there was an empty void inside himself.

"Oi! Neji! C'mon! Granny Tsunade is giving us another mission! I hope it's another ANBU mission!" Naruto yelled at the poor Byakugan boy who was standing right next to him. (Naruto still acted childish even at 17 years old…)

Neji began twitching till, "NARU-TO! I was standing RIGHT HERE! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" He sighed and walked up the stairs with Naruto to Lady Tsunade's office.

_Neji's POV_

"_Ah Neji Hyuuga! Just the person I needed to see! I'm going to send you on a mission to protect a young lady and her fiancée, who is the heir to the Water Country. They say the lady has some power and also may be a former ninja. Neji, I want you, personally to investigate on the girl. Your teammates will be Naruto and Sakura because Lee is out with Gai and Tenten is…" Tsunade paused, but I interrupted her._

"_She's not dead." I growled. I didn't believe. She was still out there, in my heart I knew it._

_Lady Tsunade was taken back a bit, "Why…umm…Neji why would you say this?" She was usually the understanding type but this time, Tenten was out of the question._

"_She's NOT DEAD!" I roared for the second time. My fists clenched, ready to strike the so called 5__th__ hokage when a slender arm grabbed my fist. _

"_Neji stop. Please." I knew this voice, she was always caring for me. Why me? I turned to find Sakura's head against my back. Looking at her sad state I un-clenched my hand and relaxed. But who could this former ninja be? My conscience was interrupted by a certain blonde-headed idiot._

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI is he-WHOA!" Naruto stepped inside the office only to bump into Sakura. I had quickly moved to the side before the commotion, so I saw the two friends fighting and arguing._

"_YOU IDIOT! COMING IN LATE AND RUNNING INTO ME! NARUTO YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN!" Sakura bellowed as Naruto saw with the anime sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. _

'_Great.' I thought. 'How long is this going to take?'_

Normal POV

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Naruto yawned as he peered over Neji's shoulder.

Neji appeared irritated of the annoyance of Uzumaki, Naruto and began glaring at him. Sakura whispered in his ear, "Naruto, I would just let Neji be alone for awhile. This mission is getting to him. Even if it's easy I think something is up." Naruto still confused just cocked his head to the side. Neji sighed once more. He had heard the whole thing, so he decided to brush it off. The trio walked out of the entrance of Konoha and onto the dirt road. All three of them had become ANBU just this year so they all placed their masks on. **(A/N: If you don't know what the ANBU uniform looks like then click this link: ****http://l-s. it's actually a picture of Kakashi but yeah…) **Sakura wore a cat mask. Her hair had finally grown back to its full length, but she tied it behind her hair into a messy bun. Naruto had a fox mask on though not his ANBU uniform… **(A/N) This is what he wears in the later seasons… ****http://upload. he wore his orange jumpsuit ****(not the one he wore when he was 12).** instead. Naruto also had orange highlights on his spiky blonde hair to accent his fiery nature.

Neji mentally sighed. 'He probably lost his uniform in the laundry again…' Neji slipped on his wolf mask. His own ANBU uniform had been ripped or hung too loosely in many missions so he had bandaged the arms and legs of his uniform. He kept his hair in that long ponytail hairstyle after all these years. "Naruto if you knew by now we're simply accompanying two engaged people through the Water Country. It says here that we shall find them on the border of…Konoha?" Neji re-read the location twice. Sure enough, Konoha was the place to find them.

Sakura peered at the paper. "Are you sure this is right? Then that means they're right…" Sakura pointed and stared with silence filling the air. Naruto, who usually never shuts up, was staring in the same place and was all dazed. Neji glanced at his two teammates and at the directions. His heart suddenly skipped a beat. He took off his mask to make sure this wasn't a dream. In front of them was a familiar girl. Her hair was long and chocolate brown, a tan face with twinkling brown eyes. She wore a white kimono and a white lotus in her hair. There was no mistake, for this was Tenten. As Neji saw her, his memories flooded back to him. Gazing at no other, he strode toward her. Neji hugged her till she spoke, "E-excuse me…do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Takashi

Neji stepped back slowly and shook Tenten. In his mind, many questions were swirling and convulsing in his mind.

'How does she not remember?'

'What has happened to her all these years?'

Tenten was awfully frightened/shocked at the boy. Seeing the boy's pale face, light lavender eyes and long black hair made her feel at ease for some strange reason.

"Do you know who I am?" Neji asked Tenten, but she only replied, "I am not really sure who I am to tell you the truth. All I remember is awakening on a riverbank three years ago…"

'So she doesn't remember before…" Neji thought as she continued, " I do not remember my name, so the villagers who found me named me Keoko." She smiled sadly, "And I do not know who you are either." But inside her head she said, 'But I feel like I know you…' as she pondered about the boy, someone hollered her name…

"KEOKO!" Tenten looked to the side of Neji and what she saw made her face glow brighter than the sun.

'Why can't she look like that when she saw me?' Neji wished. He placed his mask on before the newcomer saw his face.

"TAKASHI!" Tenten ran into the boy's arms and hugged him tightly. Neji grimaced at the sight, so Sakura had placed her hand on his arm yet again, and signaled him to just continue watching.

"Keoko! I missed you so much. There was some more business in the Fire Country but I finished quickly just to find you." Takashi had a great big toothy grin just like Kiba's. Neji observed the boy quite closely. He had dark brown hair that was tied in a ragged ponytail behind his head. His dark gray eyes had joy and love in them which made Neji even more furious with him. The boy was about a head taller than Tenten, just like Neji. Takashi wore a chunnin vest and black ANBU pants. He also had the Water Country's symbol on his head protector, which was on his right arm. This boy looked like the type of guy you could get a long with…but not with Tenten. Neji knew the real Tenten would acknowledge this boy only as a companion.

"Who are these people?" Takashi glanced at Naruto and Sakura, but stared intently at the boy who had held his finance earlier.

Tenten peered up and had a brightened face. She pointed at the people she just met. "This is uhh…"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AND DON'T YOU FORGET!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and introduced herself, "Konnichiwa! And I am Sakura Haruno. Please to meet you Keoko and Takashi."

Tenten giggled to herself. "Right. Naruto and Sakura! Got to remember that! Are you are?" Tenten faced Neji. Her heartbeat began to pound really hard once again. 'What is happening to me?! Am I falling for another guy?' She mentally shook the thought out of her head and waited for Neji's answer.

Neji spoke monotonously, "Neji Hyuuga."

'Neji…neji…neji…neji…got to remember that name.' Tenten smiled to herself once more. "Ah Hyuuga-san!"

Takashi scowled. He didn't like this Neji person, but he didn't want to show it. 'It's just a coincidence that she called him Hyuuga-san.' "Thank you Naruto, Sakura and Neji for accompanying us on our trip to the Water Country…but it really isn't necessa-"

"But it is."

Naruto looked at Neji and followed along. "Yeah! Old Lady Tsunade told us this is an A ranked mission cuz you're the heir to the Water Country right?" Takashi simply nodded. Sakura, noticing the tension between Neji and Takashi, quickly butted in, "So! Should we head along now?"

Neji smirked behind his mask, "Yes Sakura, let's." The three ninja headed into the forest using the tree branches. Tenten and Takashi walked on the dirty trail. Takashi wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist and kissed her hair. Tenten blushed feeling a little embarrassed that Neji could be looking…"Stop that Takashi!" She laughed playfully

As he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Keoko. But you're the most amazing girl I've met before. Which is why I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Tenten looked at Takashi's face with concern. "Isn't it a little early to talk about marriage, Takashi-kun?" She pulled away from his grasp and looked away.

'Keoko was so excited about getting married earlier…what changed her mind?' Takashi thought to himself.

Naruto leaped from branch after branch. His fox mask placed on top of his face. He watched as the two comrades ahead of him. 'Was Sakura flirting with Neji again?' Naruto frowned. After all these years, with Sasuke away, he was hoping she would actually like him. But no…Neji was so much in resemblance in appearance and personality with Sasuke. It was only natural for her to like Neji.

Neji and Sakura were very silent as they jumped from tree branches, Both were in pace with each other. Sakura breathed a heavy sigh and took off the ANBU mask. Neji did not take his mask off, but glanced at her. "You know Neji, I'm sure that's Ten-"

"It's not her." This time Sakura glanced at Neji. "I know that's Tenten. She has the same brown eyes, brown hair and funny laugh she always had."

Neji looked back onto the path ahead of them. "Appearances mean nothing. Her name is Keoko and that is final." Neji was really lamenting now. She didn't remember him.

Sakura must have realized this for her final answer was,

"Tenten lost her memory from the fall." Neji looked at the ground as Sakura continued, "And you're the only one who can bring her back."

"Hey NEJI! SAKURA! You planning to leave me behind?!" Naruto grinned as he caught up between the two. Neji smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "Glad to see you finally catching up."

Sakura smiled at the two, she leaned over and kissed Naruto on his cheek. "Really glad."

The three caught up to a good halfway point in the woods and found an open place to plant a campsite. A few minutes later, Tenten and Takashi found them. "'Bout time you two got here!" Naruto hollered as he glimpsed Tenten's kimono from behind the tree. The two seemed tired and exhausted. 'Good thing I brought the extra clothes.' Sakura agreed with herself. She noticed the couple were not holding hands, the image lead to Neji. Neji grabbed his pack and pulled out two tents.

"Sakura and Keoko. You will share a tent. Takashi and Naruto will share a tent also. I will sleep outside." Neji ordered

Takashi got up from his spot on the tree trunk. "I think it would be better if Keoko and I had a tent…" But Tenten stood up and meekly spoke, "No Takashi, I think I'll stay with Sakura."

There was quite an awkward silence till Neji commanded orders once more. "Naruto, you and Takashi should collect firewood. Sakura and Keoko, unpack the tents and survival kits. I will search the area around us, to detect enemies. He placed his wolf mask back on and escaped into the darkness. Naruto looked at Takashi, "It's getting dark. We better get the firewood." The two hurried off as the girls began unpacking. This was Sakura's chance to talk one on one with Tenten.

"So Keoko, how old are you?"

"I'm not really sure…I have faint memories when I was little but it's a little confusing."

Sakura patted Tenten's back. "That's ok." The conversation was cut short, because Neji returned. Tenten felt her cheeks warm as he pulled off his mask. He had a little bit of sweat on the sides of his face and his hair stuck to his cheek a little. Tenten got up and was about to talk to talk to him. She heard Naruto call, "Sakura! Keoko! Neji! Takashi and I found an abundant amount of firewood." Neji turned to Tenten's direction. At first she thought he was looking at her with those emotionless lavender eyes. 'He's probably looking at Naruto and Takashi.' She thought. Tenten turned back to find no one behind her. Tenten turned back around to find Neji gone. She sighed and opened her tent and felt the glare of the boy's eyes… 

**A/N: And chapter 2 is done! Thank you for your patience! Please continue reading and reviewing! Sayonara! Next there will be a very dramatic chapter so stay tuned! Arigato!**

**Gray-0sno-bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Tenten, the Konoha ninja

Late after supper, Naruto and Takashi went into their tent for a night's rest. They were going to head out early tomorrow to find a trail to lead to the Water Country.

Sakura was heading inside also and asked Tenten, "Are you going to come in Keoko?"

"Umm…I'll just head in later." Sakura smiled at Tenten and went inside.

Tenten walked toward the campfire they all made together. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Neji there, but she was still slightly shocked. His hair was pulled out of the ponytail, so his hair trailed down to his back. She was glad to see he wasn't facing her. As Tenten was enjoying the sight of Neji, she crept quietly towards him before she stepped on a small branch.

-SNAP-

Neji whirled around to find Tenten in a funny position raising her left foot high above her shoulder. He raised one eyebrow before he turned back towards the fire.

"May I sit with you?"

"Hn." Neji simply said that word, but Tenten somehow knew it was a yes. She gracefully sat to the left of Neji. Her hands were in her lap and she stared at them intently as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I saw you guys come from the Fire country, so do you know what this is?" Tenten pulled out a head protector with the Konoha symbol on it.

Neji's eyes widened slightly but simply replied, "That's the Konoha symbol." He plucked the head protector from her hand and traced his hand over the symbol. "I knew someone who disappeared and had a head protector like this." 'What am I saying? Anyone has a head protector.' Tenten didn't know this before she was entranced with the story.

"Who was this person?" Her brown eyes opened to its fullest.

Neji watched the crackling fire. The hues of orange and yellow mixed into a raging blaze. "Her name was Tenten. And she was my teammate."

Tenten was lost in thought as Neji spoke, "Hyuuga-san, could you tell me more?" Neji paused and looked at her hands. Tenten followed his eyes to find her hands on his thigh. Struck with pure embarrassment, Tenten began to turn red and looked away. "Sorry for my rudeness, I shall go now…" Tenten stood up, but Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Someone is watching." A kunai flew towards Neji but missed him by an inch. The kunai hit a tree, on the weapon was a piece of paper fluttering to the ground. "Byakugan!" Neji searched the woods to find no more form of charka anywhere. Tenten picked up the note. Neji saw it and pulled Tenten away. It was an exploding note! A bomb erupted from the note and the two flew towards ground. Tenten opened her eyes to see Neji on top of her. There was an awkward moment as the two stared into each other's eyes. But Neji felt something. Tenten was about to get up also but Neji put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay down!" The explosion soon subsided, but then millions of kunai and shuriken flew from each direction. Neji formed a few hand signs and yelled, "Hakkensho Kaiten!" (**A/N: Eight Trigram palms Heavenly Spin) **Neji spun around creating a dome of charka that protected him and Tenten. Tenten watched in amazement as he was protecting her. As he finished the attack all the weapons lay around them. The whole campfire was blown out by the force and flames still enveloped the branches of neighboring trees.

Sakura raced out of the tents followed by Naruto and Takashi. "What happened?!"

Takashi saw Neji on top of Tenten's fragile body, and without a second thought, pulled Neji up and punched him. He went over to Tenten who looked mortified, "Keoko, are you ok?"

Tenten pushed Takashi away in disgust. "Takashi! How could you be so cruel?" Tenten crawled over to Neji, "You ok?" She touched Neji's headband which fell off. Tenten gasped at the familiar mark on his forehead, but covered it with her hand. Neji lay unconscious on the ground, his head rested on Tenten's lap. He had used too much charka so he lying quietly. Takashi walked away from the campsite quickly, but Naruto called out to him, "Oi! Takashi! Where are ya going?"

Takashi didn't look back, "I'm just going out for a walk." He ran deeper into the forest.

Sakura wondered, 'How does he run that fast? A normal person can't walk that fast unless they're…no. No way, he wasn't a ninja…was he?' She kept pondering at the thought but she shrugged it off and went to Neji's aid. She placed her hands on Neji's stomach and green charka pulsed from her hands into his body. "Keoko, watch over Neji as Naruto and I check the seen." Naruto and trailed after Sakura as they observed the scene of what happened. "Naruto look at these!"

Naruto placed his head on Sakura's shoulder and saw what she was holding. "Aren't those interesting looking shuriken Sakura?" Then it hit him. "Sakura, I know only one group who uses those shuriken and that's…the Akatsuki."

Takashi was running harder than ever. He kept looking back, they were gone. Now where was he? He felt a shadow above him, but his reflexes were too slow. In less than a split-second a deep cut appeared on his arm. Takashi grunted gripping his arm. Blood had started to grow and spread all over his clothes. He smirked at the darkness. "You could've thought of a better way to tell me where you were."

A shadow came out behind a tree his evil grin only showed, "Well where's the fun in that?"

Takashi smiled but quickly frowned, "I told you to kill Neji Hyuuga! Not my fiancé!"

"Chill! I knew Neji was going to protect her anyways. Besides it was enjoyable."

"Well don't make everything a game now…or else I'm going to have to kill you."

The shadow grinned, "You couldn't even if you tried Takashi. I'm stronger than you, and I always will be." Through the moonlight a black cloak with red clouds shown but the face was still hidden. "Besides don't act so arrogant, you not really from the Water Country so stop bragging about it."

"Just because I'm a ninja doesn't mean I won't be a powerful person soon. I will be the ruler of the water country soon…with some of your help." Takashi stared at his wound. It had stopped bleeding but it stung, still he continued, "Is it really worth it to take Keoko as my wife? She's beautiful and all but she seems somewhat helpless."

The shadow chuckled, "Oh no she's not. Do you know who she really is?"

"Who is she?" Takashi always that Keoko was well Keoko.

"Her name is Tenten. And she was from the same country as Sakura, Naruto and Neji…Konoha. She is really a ninja whose forte is in weapons fighting…though she hasn't realized she can do that yet."

"I see…this gets more and more interesting…I hope your plan works…Deidara."

The blonde haired boy came out of the shadows. His bangs covered his right eye, and the blonde ponytail, was held high up and flowing in the wind. The teal-light blue eye was glinting with mystery. "Don't worry…it will."

**A/N: And there it is! Chapter 3 is finished! Thank you for your patience! OOO! Deidara! I wonder what he has to do with the story! Please read and review! Arigato!**

**-Gray-0sno0-bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Traitor among the group

"Takashi-kun! Where have you been? I have been looking for you!" Tenten ran up to Takashi finding that he was hurt. "Oh no! What happened? Here, I'll tend the wound for y-"

"That won't be necessary Keoko. I could just ask Sakura to do it for me. But I'm glad how concerned you are for me." Takashi smiled and cupped his not wounded hand, against Tenten's cheek. The sudden affection made Tenten's heart rise, but it was interrupted very quickly.

"Who was it that injured you?" Neji showed no sign of anger. It appeared that he was almost happy that Takashi was hurt.

Takashi answered with the same tone, "I don't have the slightest idea. The person was shrouded in the dark so I couldn't see him."

Neji could tell something was fishy about Takashi's answer. 'How did he know it was a he?' Naruto quickly got very excited at the thought of fighting ninjas. "Takashi! You must show us where you saw this person! We may have to teach them a little lesson…OW!" Sakura grabbed one of Naruto's ears and pulled him along. "Sakura-Chan! You treat me so much like a child!"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto you are so clueless aren't you?" She whispered. "Something is up Naruto! Gosh, I can't believe you didn't notice! Let's just see what's happening."

Naruto was just enjoying the time he had with Sakura. 'She is just so pretty at night. I wish I could just take her hair out of the bun and feel it between my fingers…AHH! What is going on?!' Naruto began shaking his head uncontrollably thinking about such unneeded thoughts.

'Do I want to know what Naruto is thinking? Probably not.' Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled Naruto behind a bush, pretending to collect firewood…though they needed it.

"Because Takashi is in need of serious care, Keoko I would suggest staying with him while his wound heals." Neji spoke smoothly

Takashi nearly grinned, but Tenten once again protested. "I shouldn't do that! It is you who is in need of the most care Hyuuga-san! It was hard enough for Sakura to make you gain consciousness! Who knows when you may faint again?"

Neji shook his head, "I am in capable shape right now Keoko, besides you should help your fiancé." Those words must have hurt Tenten real bad, because they next second tears streamed out of her eyes. Her expression was a mixture of anger and sadness

"Fine Neji Hyuuga! I won't help you! HMPH!" Tenten stormed off to find Sakura and talk with her.

Takashi chuckled, "That was very nice of you wasn't it. Doing that to a weapon mistress. You know how strong girls like that are, very hard against emotion…"

"So you know who she is?" Neji furrowed his brow at Takashi. This boy was not showing all that he could offer.

"Yes, you could say a "friend" told me. Her name is really Tenten and she is a Konoha ninja just like you. Sad that you won't tell her, her real identity. I guess I should go tell her." Takashi was walking towards Tenten's direction but Neji caught the neck of his shirt.

"Who the hell think you are?! We haven't told her for certain reasons, so you shouldn't go out and tell her either!" Neji was in the fullest extent of his anger and Takashi was the main cause.

"I'm just the heir of the Water Country, nothing more…" Takashi walked passed Neji to his tent. As he strolled towards the tent, he used his charka to heal the wound on his arm. 'Glad no one suspected I was a medic ninja.' Takashi let out a small sigh. Keeping secrets about one 's self was one thing, but about someone else was different.

'Where am I going? Why did I run away from Neji like that?' Tenten ran aimlessly in the forest. It was still night, but she was too restless to go to sleep. "Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" Tenten felt like she was going to cry. Why did she feel so helpless? A voice suddenly shocked her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here, alone?" Tenten knew that voice! But whose was it?

Tenten stopped in her tracks. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She had no weapon, so hopefully this stranger was a weak one.

The voice came from every direction, "I'm just here to drop you a little gift…" A katana clattered right in front of her feet. "You probably never seen this before, but I bet you know how to use it." Tenten picked up the weapon and gasped. The moment she touched it, she felt the weapon feel like a part of her body. Tenten lacerated the air with the katana. Her movements were graceful and flowing. Deidara chuckled, "Now, go use it to your heart's content." And with that the voice disappeared.

Tenten gazed at the weapon. How did she know how to use it? What was happening? The thoughts spun inside her head, till another person came.

"Keoko! Why did you just leave the camp like that?! You could've gotten hur-." Neji was in mid sentence when Tenten pointed the katana blade in front of Neji's face.

"Stay away please. I need to be alone." Tenten tried to push Neji away, but he grabbed her.

"Keoko! There are many enemies in the forest! You cannot go around expecting someone to fight off for you!" His eyes were actually filled with concern for her, she noticed. His eyes full of fear and pain. Tenten's emotions had overcome her. Getting on her tip-toes, she met lips with the Hyuuga and embraced one small kiss. Passion had held their kiss for at least 3 seconds. Neither person had control over what they were doing. But reality struck and quickly broke apart. Neji stared in shock at her and Tenten felt the same way.

"Keoko…"

Tenten got out of his grasp and just kept on running once more. 'What have I done?!' Before she had time to explain, someone gagged her mouth.

"Too late to go back to your Neji-kun now…" Tenten tried to scream, but the person knocked her unconscious.

"_Neji…kun…"_

**A/N: This chapter is finesse! I got you at a cliffhanger…MUAAHAHAHAH! It was kind of short though…eheheh I didn't know what to write. My mind is always thinking of something faster than what I can type….xD Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Arigato!**

**-Gray-0sno0-bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: Secrets held and confided

Somewhere in the Sound…

"Long time no see Oroch. How's the new "prodigy going?" Deidara teased Orochimaru as he stepped into the secret base. **(A/N: I know Deidara would never really talk to Orochimaru, since Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. But in this story, I need to add just a tad of Orochimaru for some reasons.) **Chemicals and liquids were spread all over the ground, which meant Orochimaru was doing his "human experiments" again. Deidara rolled his eyes and carefully walked over the dangerous concoctions. Coughing was heard from the dark corner of the room. Sitting in a plain wooden chair was Orochimaru. **(A/N: The next sentences or so are spoilers if you haven't watched/read ahead about the anime) **He disdainfully detested the body he was possessing, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. His eyes yearned to be inside of the Uchiha prodigy standing at the right side of him. Every so often, Sasuke's eyes would grow blood red, and then turn back to the original onyx color. Underneath the bandages, Orochimaru grinned. 'The boy is still thriving on a hate and revenge…good…'

Deidara sneered at Sasuke. "So you were a little late in being Orochimaru's container…how sad. He sarcastically, hoping the Uchiha wouldn't catch it…he did. Sasuke furrowed his brow, which would've scared the hell out of Naruto, it just made Deidara laugh. 'Little Uchiha is no way as scary as his older brother.' Deidara reverted his attention to Orochimaru. "So I'll make the conversation sweet and simple. Tenten was finally found, though she still knows nothing of her past. Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are accompanying her with of course, Takashi."

Sasuke's mind of distracted as soon as the blonde had mentioned the name Sakura Haruno. The coldness in his heart was still frozen as ever, but the slightest thought of her made his heart warm up a bit. He suddenly had the courage to talk out of turn, "Where are the three ninja-"

"SILENCE!" Orochimaru's hand jutted out in front of Sasuke's chest. "I will not allow you to interrupt our conversation understand? You shall get the chance to see your beloved friends…later…Deidara continue."

"As I was saying, they are now apparently ANBU ninjas. Supposedly all the years of training in that crappy village paid off. Now what do I get for finding the ninja?" The voice of Deidara had been raised to signal Orochimaru of the deal they planned.

"Not yet Deidara…they must come to us…if not, we will come to them. Kabuto, bring Tenten in here. I'm giving you and Sasuke a special mission with Deidara…bring Tenten and as many friends as you want."

--------------------------------------

Traveling in the forest

Naruto watched the sky. It had been only a few hours since they awoke from the surprise attack last night. He still had the sore when Sakura tugged on his ear. Ahead of him were the three other people. They were all very silent and distant, because Tenten had disappeared. So as Naruto being Naruto, he began to crack a conversation. "So Neji, how far away is the Water Country?"

"A week away."

Neji's attitude was seriously pissing Takashi off. "Who do you think you are? Ever since you came here Keoko has acted strangely. I bet she was kidnapped because of you. If she such a great weapons ninja then why didn't she just fight the person off?!"

Sakura gasped. She gave a glance at Neji. 'He knows?' The Hyuuga nodded. "Takashi, I wouldn't be so ignorant if I were you. You are claimed just as guilty for your actions. Besides, why do you care for "Tenten" so dearly? What does she have to offer to you?"

The question caught Takashi off guard, "My freedom." The second he said the words, he was rammed into a tree and fell unconscious.

"Byakugan!" Neji scanned the area, they were surrounded. Naruto and Sakura covered the area behind him. The only two people he could identify were Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura, the person you love is here."

She only stared at the enemies. "I have love for no one anymore." Sasuke heard the words, no matter how great his pride was the statement hurt him. The sound ninja escaped from their hiding places and targeted one of the three ninjas.

Sasuke placed his hand in front of Kabuto. "Sakura is mine." He would've gone against Naruto, but she was his number one priority. He grabbed the kunoichi from behind and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

The pink haired ninja only glared at him, "Not very much." Sakura thrusted a shuriken at his direction, but someone grabbed her arm.

"You are still very slow Sakura Haruno." Kabuto's glasses glinted at the sun.

"Fool! I told you she was mine!" Sasuke's rage overwhelmed him as he began fighting Kabuto instead. "ShiShi Rendan!"**(A/N: ****Lion Combo) **Sasuke's first fought with his TaiJutsu combo, (which includes a series of punches and kick) to create a lot of pain for Kabuto. As Kabuto was staggering from the strong punches, the Uchiha used Konoha Repuu, **(A/N What Rock Lee uses)** sending Kabuto towards the sky. Sasuke jumped after the flying ninja, and placed himself beneath him. "Kage Buyou!" **(A/N: Shadow Leaf Dance)** Kabuto watched defensely, as the Uchiha began to attack him. Sasuke grabbed his back, and then quickly released it while kicking Kabuto's rib with his left leg. Kabuto tried to block that strike, but it was the obvious strike. Sasuke merely did a 360 degree flip in the air, creating the illusion he would strike with his right leg. However, while he rose from the flip, and his left hand to smack Kabuto in the face, sending him down.

'Damn Sasuke Uchiha! Since when did he become so strong?' Kabuto glared at Sasuke. Every part of his body burned with agony, though he knew Sasuke Uchiha never finished half-way. Sasuke followed the attack with another punch in the stomach. By now Kabuto was nearly touching the ground, so Sasuke delivered front flip towards him. The flip struck Kabuto's face and smashed him onto the ground. "Go…to hell Sasuke Uchiha." The rest of Kabuto's body slumped to the ground.

Sakura watched in horror as she witnessed the whole scene. "Sasuke! Why did you do that?! Even I wouldn't fight a comrade!" Sasuke held her waist and stared into her jade-green eyes.

"I only did it to protect you." He leaned down and captured Sakura's lips in his. At first Sakura was enjoying the moment, she had always wanted this. The kiss held compassion but for what reason? Realization hit her. Sakura pulled away and walked back slowly.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this now? Out of all the times you could've told me how you felt, I think it's a little too late now." She tried to stop the tears from trickling down her cheek, but it failed.

'_Sakura. I love you. I want to be with you. Please forgive me for ever leaving you. You are the one I love with my heart. Without you, I am not loved. I lose everything if I don't defeat Itachi. You are my light; you guide me through the darkened days. Please stay by my side. I love you.' _The only word that came out of Sasuke's mouth was, "Sakura…"

"This sappy sad story is getting kind of dull, so I'll cut it short." Deidara had taken hold ofSakura and a kunai was pinned at her neck. "Sasuke, go get Takashi. Once you do that, you are free to do what you want. But if you don't go back to Orochimaru…well then, let's just say you won't live to defeat Itachi."

Sasuke stifled. He hated taking orders from people, but Deidara was a pretty hard person to defy. "Hn."

Fighting off such simple ninja was not the problem; it was that there were just too many. "Naruto! How many are left?" Neji wanted to get away from it all to fight Sasuke, or just find Tenten. But first things were first.

"Kage no Bushin! **(A/N: Did I spell that right?)** I –whack- can –punch- see –kick- from up here –smack- about seven –crack- more of them. Now there's only two. Because they took Kabuto away and Sasuke is…SASUKE?!" The Kyuubi demon inside Naruto was churning. **(Spoiler Alert) **He had been defeated by Sasuke in his "demon" state, and that was a major piss off for him. "Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke showed no emotion towards Naruto. He fixed his eyes on the Hyuuga boy. "If you want Tenten, then leave Sakura with me.

Sakura yelled at Sasuke, "Why would I want to go with you! Uchiha!"

Neji calmly asked, "What is the purpose of taking her. I thought Tenten was main point of your plan."

"Oh she is. It's not Orochimaru that wants her; it's actually the Akatsuki that want her."

"It's really none of your business. Neji Hyuuga." Neji saw a blonde haired boy, wearing the famous Akatsuki cloak. He had slid away from Sakura, who was in Sasuke's grasp, and held a shuriken behind Neji's "The name is Deidara. I'm telling you this because I am the one who's going to kill you."

-SLASH-

Neji had felt no pain. Instead he felt as if he were a lot heavier. They Hyuuga turned around and gasped. Tenten held her arms tightly around Neji. The shuriken had gone deep into her back.

Tenten looked into his eyes and smiled and sad smile. "I wanted to protect you Neji-kun! Just like you did for me…"

**A/N: I hope that's a little longer this time! I know I never said there was going to be a SasuSaku in here, but I just added it. I don't intend to keep the SasuSaku because I may pair Sakura with someone else…hint hint…please give me input on this chapter! I love Deidara, but I do not know many of his moves, so yeah…Read and Review! Arigato! **

**-Gray-0sno0-bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **The SasuSakuNaru trials

Tenten slumped to the ground as Kabuto had. Tears formed around Neji's eyes. 'Quit it you fool! No time to be emotional.' He had to control his emotions in order to defeat this Deidara.

'Shit. I wasn't supposed to hurt the girl.' Deidara thought to himself. "Oops."

Neji gritted his teeth. "Why the heck did you hurt her? She did nothing to you."

"Well technically, I WAS aiming for you, but that ignorant girl came in the way." Deidara conjured up the only excuse he could think of.

"Go to hell." Neji punched Deidara full in the face. Spit had exploded from Deidara's mouth.

"Now that wasn't very nice." The blonde muttered, wiping the spit from his face.

Sakura watched Neji with worry. 'Neji, don't lose your cool now…not over Tenten now…' But she had other things to worry about. Takashi's body was in an awkward position. Ragged breathing escaped from his mouth and one person was going to end it completely. "Stop it Sasuke! He never did anything to you! Why are you still so cruel?!" Anger mixed in with her tears, she grabbed Sasuke's waist to stop him from reaching Takashi. Sasuke knew she wasn't holding him with warmth, but with hatred. He had almost wished she was clinging on to him, like the way she did to protect him from the first use of Orochimaru's seal (**A/N: Quite a run-on sentence…sorry about that)**. Naruto envied Sasuke the whole time. In his mind, he thought Sakura was hugging him.

"Sasuke-teme! Stop making Sakura cry! She doesn't need you anymore!" Naruto shoved Sasuke away and brushed Sakura's cheek. "Sakura-chan, are you better now?" Sakura rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Naruto! I wasn't hugging him, I was just trying to stop him from hurting Takashi. Right now, I don't think I have any love for that Uchiha…" But boy was she wrong.

"Sakura. I never hated you. I just wanted time away from you so I could think." A chain of lies escaped from Sasuke's lips. He held Sakura's hand to his heart, so she could feel his heart beat. The touch made Sakura's body tremble. Sasuke smiled, he knew she still had love for him harbored deep inside. The curse seal was awakening after its few hours of slumber. 'No! Not yet! Why am I not able to control it anymore?' Sakura stared in horror as Sasuke began changing into a demon. Naruto knew this transformation too well. (**A/N Spoiler Alert) **Sasuke's hair grew out all spiky and blue. His face had changed into a dark brown color, and between his eyes was a black star. Pain erupted from his shoulders, as two evil dark blue hands sprouted out of his back, like wings. (**A/N: Here is a site if you don't understand my description: ****http://koolersama. stumbled on the ground as she backed away. "What are you…S-sasuke?" Her heart felt empty and lonely. This wasn't the Sasuke she loved, it was a monster!**

"Come now Sakura, it's still me…don't be like that." Sasuke gave her an evil grin. She was about to come forth willingly, but Naruto stopped her.

"TEME! We still have business to take care of…I see you haven't changed at all since our last encounter…baka." Naruto sneered in rage. Never had anyone made him so mad in years.

"Naruto…naruto…still thinking about the past are you? Things have changed for me. And it was for the better. I'm glad you couldn't defeat me the last time we met. Now I have everything I want…except someone to restore my clan." Sasuke focused his eyes on the pink kunoichi behind Naruto.

Naruto blocked his view, "I'm afraid it's too late Sasuke." He held onto Sakura's hand tightly.

"And how is that?"

"Because…I love her." Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders and planted a long kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura was confused at first, why did Naruto say that? His lips were so inviting and warm, she finally returned the kiss. Sasuke said nothing. They had kissed for quite a long time now, and his pride was not going to fall over some girl…that he loved for a VERY VERY VERY VERY long time.

"Done now?" The Uchiha had said this when Naruto and Sakura broke apart.

"Yes…S-sasuke." Sakura faced the ground and muttered, "Please turn back into your old state…and I'll go with you."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. Naruto had just finally expressed his feelings towards her, and Sasuke had shown his turn self.

'I really can't believe it…' Naruto thought. 'What I just did…was that even the right thing to do? I thought…she really loved me…'

Sasuke gave a small smirk of triumph, and his form of the monster, faded away. "Sakura…so is it me or Naruto?"

Sakura checked the Uchiha out more closely (**A/N: xD I don't mean like looking at him with strange thoughts, I just mean looking at his appearance…xD and more spoiler alert) **Sasuke did have the same hairstyle and face, but his clothes was all different. He wore a top of a plain white kimono, which exposed his bare chest and large baggy blue pants. The strange thing was that he had a huge purple rope tied around his waist. "If I got with you…do I have to wear…that?"

Sasuke moved Naruto aside and placed Sakura in his arms. She blushed as her head was placed on his chest. "Of course not…we would need something better for you…" Sasuke began to nibble on Sakura's neck. The whole time Sakura looked at Naruto with sorrow. He knew what she was saying, even without words…

_I'm sorry…_

Neji was in a very tight situation. He was fighting Deidara with one hand, holding the unconscious Tenten with another, and inching towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Now a scenario like that is very tricky to do. But as a Hyuuga, he could stand it. Kunai clanged, since they had no katana (Tenten hasn't shown anyone the katana yet).

"Can't you do anything better than that?" Deidara sighed. "I was hoping something better from the great Hyuuga clan, you're not pulling your own weight! This is so simple, I don't need to use any ninjutsu." The teasing was really getting to Neji's brain. The Hyuuga was already losing energy and fatigue called to his muscles. Even the sounds of the kunai began to muffle. 'Can't lose…' Neji never saw the punch from Deidara, which knocked him out cold.

"_Neji!" A girl ran into his arms. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!" The girl gave him a hug and buried her head in his arms. "You never tell me when you're gone…sometimes I feel like…you forgot me." Neji couldn't see the girls face, it was a slightly blurry seen. Sakura petals floated around them in a field of snow. "You know the winter solstice is coming, it's the most beautiful time of the year. Last year, you promised to take me."_

"_I remember ." The girl's face was becoming more visible. The only blurry parts was her eyes, nose and mouth…he gasped it was-_

Neji groaned and opened his eyes. 'It was only a dream…but who was that?' He began to view his surroundings. The room was dark and desolate. A small puddle of drool lay beneath him. Neji pounded his fist on the concrete floor and sat up. "Damn! I lost to that Deidara! Just forget about it Neji…that was the past, and this is now." Neji meditated for a few moments to collect himself then re-opened his eyes. In the corner of the dark room was a person curled in a ball, rolling back and forth in fear. Neji blinked twice, "Sakura!"

He was about to hug her, but trembled, "Stay away!" Her glassy green eyes had turned into a dark crimson. Behind her was a shadow of someone. The person's hand touched her shoulder. She shrieked in pain and squirmed on the floor. On her left shoulder was Orochimaru's curse mark.

**A/N: And there's Chapter 6! Sorry for the delay I had crappy school stuff to do. I sort of listened to ****Kasumi-Hodoraki****'s review to keep it a SasuSaku…for awhile. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and please keep on reading and reviewing! Arigato!**

**-Gray-0sno0-bunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Hatred beyond all things

"So you have awakened, Neji Hyuuga." The voice of the shadow was sickening of sounds…perhaps hissing. Neji shivered in alarm, was this Orochimaru? Neji had never really met Orochimaru face to face, but from Naruto, he heard all the descriptions of him. Though none of them compared like this. (**Spoiler)** The sannin had short yellow hair and strange golden eyes. Most of his face was covered with bandages…but other than that, he appeared normal. Orochimaru noticed the Hyuuga's facial expression. "I suppose you expected a more frightening image…well if you had been here years ago, that could've happened. Alas, I came a little too late with having Sasuke's body as my container, so I have used a spare body.

Neji tried to move, but his body was in pure shock. Only his voice rang in the dark room. "Why have you given Sakura the curse mark? She has never done anything to you!"

Orochimaru smiled beneath the bandages. "I wouldn't have planned that for her either. She really is no use to me, let's just say I had a request…"

"It was Sasuke wasn't it?"

"My, my you sure think quickly to conclusions. But yes, I wouldn't say he 'wanted' me to….he'll just find out later. I can see you're not moving…the poison concoction, must be in effect by now….Good…well, I shall see you later…but not for long. I plan to have some one kill you personally." Orochimaru began laughing in a menacing manner, that Neji felt goose bumps down his spine. The laughter soon ended, and the room was silent as before, as if the world had stopped.

"You bastard!" Sasuke swung out his fist in Orochimaru's direction.

"Is this not what you wanted Sasuke? For Sakura to become stronger?" Orochimaru easily dodged the infuriated boy's hit.

"I never said you could give her the curse mark! She isn't going to become your follower." Sasuke felt his curse mark overpowering him again. The sight of Orochimaru always created the feeling of hatred brew in his mind.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you are really that narrow-minded aren't you? You only insisted on me creating Sakura stronger for your sake…though I added my little touch…" Watching the Uchiha angry was very humorous. "It is true, that though she does not wish to become my follower…there are other ways to change her."

Sasuke did not like the sound of that. "What are you saying?"

"Inside Sakura, there is a thing everyone has. Not everyone appears to have it, but it is in all of us. Sasuke, you know what I'm talking about…you were the one to experience most."

The words escaped Sasuke's mouth. "Hatred."

"Correct. With my curse seal at work, her hatred will grow and be her only emotion throughout her body."

"No…NO! You can't do that!"

"But I already did…"

Sasuke walked past Orochimaru to the room where Sakura and Neji were held captive. "I'm afraid you can't do that Sasuke." Deidara appeared right before his eyes and in front of the door.

"Sasuke…you shouldn't have done it you know." Deidara had concerns for Sakura as well…but for other reasons. 'Why does Itachi want this stupid Sakura and Tenten anyways? If it was up to me, I'd just get someone like Kabuto to work as a medic ninja…' By the time he finished thinking about this, Sasuke had already walked past him. "Wha? HEY!" Deidara opened the door to see Sasuke holding Sakura tightly. Tears had fallen from his face, and Sakura appeared all dazed and bloodthirsty.

"Go to hell Orochimaru…" Sasuke tried to regain his strength from crying, but it was too much

'Talk about everyone having an emotional breakdown.' Deidara muttered to himself. He cursed himself for not bringing a video recorder.

Neji was just confused at the sight. Sasuke Uchiha…is crying? Then he remembered how he was crying sometime ago…what time was it anyways? The poison still pained his body, but he had enough willpower to inch towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke…where is Tenten and Naruto?!"

Sasuke looked up and frowned at him. "How am I supposed to know? I only wanted to bring back Sakura, but look at her now!"

Neji knew there was something wrong with her, but Tenten was his main priority. "I know there's something wrong with her, but the others are in danger…it was your fault in the first place, Uchiha."

"You son of a-"

"Both of you act like such children…" Both prodigies turned to find Deidara who had been watching the whole conversation quietly. "Why do you care so much for Tenten and Sakura?"

"Because I love her."

Neji and Sasuke said in unison. The two boys stared at each other in shock.

Deidara grinned, "Wow…" And continued to admit their humility, "I can tell how much you're dying to see Tenten…ahahahaha…get it?"

"Not funny!"

"Well I'll tell you now because it ain't exactly a joy to work for Orochimaru. He's very weak compared to me…Tenten and Naruto are already with the Akatsuki. I planned an arranged transportation ahead of schedule. So now we can obtain the Kyuubi, and have a weapons mistress on our side. With a few other people, we can become very powerful."

"What the hell?! Then what do you plan to do with Sakura?" Sasuke's rage had started to flow overboard. If he hadn't been holding Sakura, he would've punched Deidara in the face.

"Hey! Don't ask me. That was Orochimaru's idea…so Neji, if you really want Tenten back, I would suggest you join the Akatsuki."

"Why would I want to join you low-life people?"

"Because…you could bring her back to her old self…I've already started doing so. Do you remember some sort of weapon you gave to Tenten a few years back? Well I gave it to her."

"…the katana."

"Right you are. So you gonna save her or not?" Deidara gave Neji a evil grin. Trusting Deidara was one thing, but saving Tenten and Naruto was another.

"d-don't g-go…n-neji…" Sakura's eyes flickered to her natural jade green then back to crimson.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Neji glared emotionlessly at Deidara. "Where is the Akatsuki can located?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Deidara pushed on a pressure point located on the sternum.

'Damnit!' Neji thought before falling unconscious once more.

The high breeze tickled Neji's nose. Did it smell of clay? The Hyuuga sat up, nearly losing his balance. What he saw was frightening and beautiful at the same time. Flying in the clear blue sky was amazing, but not when a bird's back is slick and slippery. High in the air, Neji almost slid off the bird's back….a bird? Catching his breath, he tapped on the bird's back, which felt very cold. It gave out a high pitched screech and ruffled its muddy brown body.

"He doesn't like it when people do that. And just so you know, he's made of clay." Deidara said amusingly. He sat on the neck of the clay bird. Not noticing that Neji had awoken, he stared straight ahead at the horizon. There was an awkward silence so Neji observed the bird. Two other people had been lying with him. He knew who they were without even guessing.

"What are Sasuke and Sakura doing here?" Neji poked the Uchiha to make sure he wasn't awake.

"It was change of plan. Itachi wanted that pink haired medic ninja, so I had to drag Sasuke along also." Deidara rolled his eyes and continued, "I really don't see why everyone wants you people, you're not exactly…oh I won't say it."

"The best ninja for the job, of whatever you're doing?"

"I guess you could put it that way." Deidara muttered. He didn't add the part that he had been bossed around the whole time by Orochimaru and now Itachi. It felt good bossing others around… "Over that hill, there's a cave. That's where the Akatsuki are waiting…"

Neji sat cross-legged on the ground and began to meditate. Sometimes meditating had helped, but it wasn't working at all. 'Stupid bird, I can't do anything here.' The Hyuuga watched as Sakura flickered her eyelids open. They were still green, so she felt her head and gasped.

"Neji, what happened? One moment I was bitten by Orochimaru, and then I'm on a brown bird…"

"It's a clay bird!" Deidara snarled in defense.

"Really? Clay?!" Sakura patted the bird's back as Neji did earlier. The bird screeched again and moved vigorously.

"I told the Hyuuga not to do that, and now you do it also?! UGH!" Deidara lay his head low in defeat.

Sakura said nothing her eyes became a blood red and she began laughing menacingly.

Deidara and Neji looked at each other. 'This can't be good.'

The kunoichi pale skin had black jagged lines across her face. **(I had no imagination so I borrowed one of the four sound ninja's curse marks. From the time Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Naruto had to save Sasuke…which they didn't. I think it's either the girl's or the spider dude's.) **Her long pink hair began whirling frantically in the wind. With no thought whatsoever she leaned over the clay bird and placed one foot in the air and attempted to jump. "See ya later, freaks." Sakura was in mid-step when someone grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground.

"You're still so annoying." Sasuke lay straddled on the ground. He had reached and pulled Sakura down before collapsing on the ground."

"Let go of me!" Sakura began squirming on the ground and let out yells. She even bit the arm that was holding her tightly.

Sasuke was fully ignoring her, thus made his arm begin to bleed. "Would you stop it?" Sasuke sat upright and pulled Sakura up too. He placed each arm on her shoulders and stared straight into her strange red eyes. Fear had replaced his pride and ignorance. "Look at what you have become! I don't even know who you are anymore!" His face was full of anger and concern. Sasuke slowly turned his head to the side and heard.

"I would say the same for you." Sakura's eyes flickered green and red, but her voice was her own. "I still remember when I said I wanted to follow you, even if you left everything else behind. I said I didn't care what I was doing, just as long as I was with you." Her curse mark had receded back to her shoulder and she began sobbing quietly.

Sasuke held her close and placed his head in her pink hair. The same scent of strawberries, like it always was. "I'm sorry. I did make a mistake in not caring about you back then. I regret each day I wasn't with you. Now I know what must be done."

"But I still do not." Sakura's eyes glistened with new tears. "I have maybe fallen in love with your best friend too."

Sasuke sputtered, "N-naruto?!" His ears rang in disbelief. "How?"

"Over the years, when you were gone, Naruto was always there for me. You were never there. So as the years flew by, we remained close friends. Though Kakashi still had a soft spot for you, since you reminded him of himself." Sakura peered at Neji, then Deidara and the bird. "I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't understand the world right now."

Deidara watched as the cave came into view. There was a silhouette of a person in the opening, but he wasn't so sure who it was. 'Maybe Sasori, got pissed off at Kisame again…' Then he felt two sharingan eyes stare at his. Itachi. Deidara glared back as if to say, 'I got what you wanted.' The clay bird circled above the cave before landing on a patch of grass in front of it. "You guys should start walking towards the cave. If there's any funny business, I've got orders to kill you."

Sakura stifled at the last sentence. "K-kill?"

"So you know your vocabulary!" Deidara said amusingly and headed straight into the cave. Neji knew Tenten was inside, so he followed behind Deidara steadily. Sakura was unsure of what to do, but as Sasuke walked after Neji, she merely followed.

Inside the cave, there wasn't much of an entrance. It was faintly illuminated with candles and torches. Deidara grabbed a torch and led them deeper into the cave. Sakura whimpered as the cave became darker. From behind someone grabbed her, and muffled her mouth. She was able to let out a shriek. Sasuke turned to find Itachi holding her in his grasps. "Hello little brother. Are you here to challenge me once more?"

Sasuke growled at Itachi, he knew he couldn't strike because Sakura was held hostage.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't want to hurt Sakura here now would you?" Itachi held Sakura tightly around the waist and pulled her aside. "Deidara only brought you here, because I need her for something…"

"Itachi! Come back here!" Sasuke attempted to run after him but he was stopped by the same fish man.

"My I remember the last time we met. You were quite a young one back then." Kisame's sword crackled with excitement. "This is going to be fun."

Neji tried to grab Deidara and thrust him against the rock wall, but was stopped by a katana.

"Neji Hyuuga. I want to know everything you know before I kill you." Tenten held her katana out in front of Neji's face. "If not, then I'll just kill you and be off." She thrusted her sword at Neji aiming for his side. Neji quickly pulled out a shuriken and blocked it. More clangs erupted from the dark cave. Neji and Tenten leaned into each other. Tenten's eyes filled with anger and confusion. "Why does everyone call me Tenten?"

Neji gulped in fear. He knew this question would come up sooner or later.

"Because that is your name."

The Hyuuga had barely enough time to block her second attack. "Lies! How can I be someone I have never heard of? I have no trust in you no more. My loyalty belongs to the Akatsuki now."

**A/N: Sorry that took too long. I didn't have time to update. Thanks again for your patience! And please read/review Arigato!**

**-Gray-0sno0-bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **Split Loyalties

"All the things you said, they were not true! I couldn't believe I trusted you! Did you protect just because it was your mission?! Some ninja you are!" Neji could only see rage in her brown eyes. "I though Konoha ninja were truthful and kind!" She spat the words out one by one. Neji could do nothing but defend himself from her deadly blows. He felt so guilty for all the lies he had told her. Why couldn't he have just told her straight off who she was? Oh right, his damn pride.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I couldn't believe you were alive. Plus, I assumed you were happy with Takashi, so I decided to let you live your own life. It would've been better off without me anyways." Neji controlled himself from bawling like a baby, as Sasuke had earlier.

"What do you mean if I never met you? My life is ruined now that I met you!" Her blade sliced a small part of Neji's clothing. 'Shit. Even without her memory, she still fights well.' Neji took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry Tenten…Hakkeshou Jyuken![the Chinese martial art of gentle fist fighting. Neji began jabbing Tenten's charka points at an increasive rate.

Tenten could hardly breathe. "N-neji…w-what are y-you….d-doing?" Pretty soon her body became limp and she stumbled to regain balance. Neji grabbed her and pushed her to the ground.

"Will you listen to me now?!" Neji roared. Tenten whimpered at the sight of the angry Hyuuga. "Your name is Tenten; you are a Konoha ninja and my teammate. Your main style of fighting is using weapons, your role model is Lady Tsunade and you teacher was Gai sensei!" Neji kept the part out that he was in love with her, because the Akatsuki were still in the room.

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Tenten shook her head wildly, to retaliate against the old memories that were flooding her mind. "I don't want to remember my past. I don't! Don't tell me these things, how I was a Konoha ninja, or who my friends were. I won't relive the past. I want to forget everything, and I want to forget you!" Tenten brought her leg underneath Neji's stomach and kicked right in the gut. The sudden attack, made Neji cough up some blood. This gave Tenten enough time to wriggle out of Neji's grasp and held his arms tightly around his back. She leaned in and whispered, "I also heard that you love me…I would've loved you too if you hadn't kept those secrets away from me." Her breath tickled the back of his neck.

Neji sarcastically laughed, "I guess I regret doing that too…" Blood still trickled from his mouth onto the surface of his pale skin.

Tenten's POV:

My head aches of loyalty and distrust…Images of familiar faces flash before my eyes.

Why won't he just tell me the truth? Why did he have to lie?

I felt my tears begin to water, but I held my ground. This person was so strange yet I was attracted to him. I had to control the yearning to grab him in my arms and hold him tightly. Emotions for a kunoichi were just a distraction, this was my mission to finish…as soon as I was done with this, Itachi-san would tell me my real history. Something I have wanted to know for quite awhile. Though, this boy, Neji Hyuuga, was confusing my brain with strange answers. Whom do I trust? Is there anyone sincere in this wretched world I was born into? My mind tells me to listen to the Akatsuki, but my instincts want to follow Neji's words. But I do know one thing.

I am unconditionally in love with Neji Hyuuga.

Normal POV:

The color of Neji's lavender eyes began getting paler. Tenten could tell his breathing was hard and labored. 'This is not good.' Deidara spoke quietly to himself. He could easily see the sorrow in Tenten's eyes. She was in love with Neji Hyuuga, anyone could see that. Deidara closed his eye and breathed out a sigh. She had failed her job. The fighting had been quite entertaining and Deidara would've loved to watch the end of it, but Itachi had his standards. "Hey, Tenten!"

"Hmmm?" Deidara grabbed Tenten aside and slapped right in the face. The force was so strong Tenten could only grip her katana as she fell against the stone walls.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Neji reached up to grab nothing but air. His vision had gotten blurry from the surprise blow. Now, all he could see was the outline of Deidara hurting Tenten.

"Just pipe down so you can witness a real ninja at work. Kisame chuckled at Neji's weak state.

Deidara's thirst for bloodshed grew as every blow from his fist connected to Tenten. "This hurts me too Tenten, but there was strict rules when you joined the Akatsuki; and that's not showing your feelings. It is only a distraction and those with feeling are really useless and not needed in the Akatsuki." He outstretched one of his hands, which revealed a mouth on the palm. The mouth widened and slowly brought out its tongue and licked Tenten on the cheek mischievously. Sasuke froze at the sight. He had never seen such ninjutsu before, was this something out of the ordinary?

'Deidara, if Tenten doesn't come out of this alive, I'm going to definitely be your next opponent as soon as I defeat Itachi.' Sasuke kept the thought hidden, because saving Sakura from Itachi was his main priority. Neji, Naruto and Tenten would just have to wait. Sasuke held a shuriken up his sleeve and asked Itachi a series of questions. "Why do you need Sakura so much?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with disgust, "It really does not concern you, so just run along to that master of yours, Orochimaru…the fool…does he really think YOU can defeat us, the Akatsuki?"

Sakura appeared dazed at the whole situation. 'Why is it that I see everything, but nothing comes out of my mouth?' 'Was my vision always shinku (crimson) colored?' Images of a snake-like man appeared in her mind. His long tongue swayed from side to side and his hissing voice called out to her. "Kill them…kill all the people around you…let no one live and you shall regain your freedom…" Sakura did not understand what he meant of relinquishing her freedom, but there was some entrancing tone in his voice, that she should obey him. Her eyes blazed crimson again and she let out a growl/scream. Trashing in Itachi's hold, she grabbed anything her hand could obtain and threw them in every direction.

'How idiotic does Orochimaru think I am? Honestly…a girl? The only use we have for her is her medic abilities, but she seems quite useless under Orochimaru's control.' Itachi felt utterly sorry for himself to be stuck with such insolent people. The main priority of his life was to become a notorious, well-known ninja, but nothing seemed to work. Itachi slowly pulled down his cloak and muttered, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Black and white images flashed before each individual's eyes. Everyone had a certain memory that had haunted them; and now Itachi revealed it to them once more. (**I honestly forget exactly how the Mangekyou Sharingan works, so please don't flame me for this)**

_Flashback- 12 years ago (Neji is four years old) _**(This is just a refresher)**

_Hiashi quickly disposed of the assailant, who kidnapped Hinata, and revealed that it was the same Shinobi who had just signed the alliance agreement. So the Cloud Country was one of the many countries out to obtain the secrets of the Hyuuga and their Byakugan! Enraged at the death of one of their leaders the Cloud Country demanded that Hiashi (the man who killed their Shinobi) be sacrificed. After much contemplation the Leaf Village succumbed to the Cloud's demands._

"_Don't worry, I will take the place of Hiashi." Hizashi Hyuuga spoke to the elders of the Hyuuga clan." Neji's father looked calmly at the elders. Though Hizashi had never done anything wrong, sacrificing him was the only way to keep the blood of the Main House alive. _

'_No, father! Don't you will be killed!' Neji screamed inside his head, watching this horrible seen visit his mind again. But nothing could be changed, this was only his past. _

_A few days later, Hizashi's life was sacrificed and his corpse was sent to replace that of his brother Hiashi. Neji yelled out in silence. This thought had reminded him how much he detested the Main House. Without hesitation they sacrificed his father's life for the betterment of the Main House! Neji remembered long ago how he had directed all of his hatred of the Main House on Hinata who was their heir. _

_A Hyuuga elder muttered, "Though Hinata is the heir to the main house, she is much weaker than Neji and completely incompetent as a Ninja to boot. A child with the potential to harness the ultimate power of the Hyuuga to its limit and at the same time is denied the heir is irony that Neji cannot comprehend."_

_Neji remembered that from that day of his life, his goal was to surpass the Main House and to become so strong that nobody can defeat him. And was the same day where the Caged Bird mark was engraved into his skull…_

Normal POV:

Itachi watched as everyone except the Akatsuki in the room were suffering. He had gotten tired of using only Sasuke; this was quite an amusement. His favorite to watch was Neji Hyuuga, trashing in suffering and pain. Strange, though a bright light was glowing from his forehead. Itachi's widened in surprise. He had never witnessed the Bird Cage curse to up bring in his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Damn you…" Itachi felt a hand grab the back of his black cloak. Tenten was still barely conscious, despite of Deidara's brutal blows.

"It seems very interesting that you still lay alive. I should've disposed of you a while back. Now you are nothing but a nuisance. All of you so called "ANBU". What a joke this was. No matter…" Itachi kicked Tenten aside and dragged Sakura with him further into the cave. "We need to extract the Kyuubi out of the wretched boy, before his next birthday."

Kisame questioned, "Why before his birthday?"

Itachi stopped. "Because at eighteen, is when Kyuubi's full powers emerge. If we don't get it out of him soon, we may never get the power of the nine-tailed fox."

**A/N: I have gotten Chapter 8 done! WHEEW! Sorry for the long time to update. I had no ideas until now…so yeah…please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Readers: Thank you for your patience. As you already know, I have changed my username. I really don't have an exact reason, but I just though snowbunny was just somewhat corny. I am sorry for the very very very delayed continuation of this story. I tried to make it longer than my other chapters, but I will see how it really turned out. And note: I was watching Bleach while typing this up, so please reply to me if I sound more like a fan fiction for Bleach instead ;. Enjoy and please read and review! Since this is a NejiTen story, I will try to have those 'lovey-dovey' moments as much as possible. If you want more fighting scenes or whatever, please do speak up! I will try to compensate with everyone's opinions. **

**Chapter 9: **The Unknown

Naruto stirred slightly in an unknown placed 'Where am I?' His body was fully concealed in some strange greenish liquid. He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Inside, some of the nasty liquid came into his throat. Naruto coughed and felt dizzy again. It tasted of sulfur, rotten food and anything horrible a person could imagine. Another strange thing was that his stomach was glowing fiery red as ever. He did a double-take; sure enough it was his nine-tail fox demon curse.

"What an impudent person I must put up with…" The Kyuubi muttered disdainfully

"H-how are you able to talk to me?" Naruto noticed he did not use his voice, but his mind.

"-sigh- Can't you tell it has to do something with the chemical you are aimlessly floating in…even a fox demon, like me could figure that out." Naruto winced as the fox demon curse burned ever more brightly. "In this unknown substance alone, I an also communicate with you…and that is fairly unusual. The only time I ever speak to you is when you're at the brink of death or in desperate need of charka…which I say is quite often." The Kyuubi smirked at the back of his mind.

"Oh shut up." Naruto opened his eyes slightly. The room was nearly pitch-black except for the container he was retained in. It was the only source of light luminating in the darkness. "Nine-Tail fox demon, where am I?"

"Quit calling me that!" The Kyuubi made an annoying growl, rendering Naruto's headache even more. Through the eyes of Naruto, he observed his surroundings as well. "It appears we are in a cav-"

"No, REALLY?!" Even with a headache, Naruto still had some attitude left in him. "Can you think of anything to get us out of here?! I mean you're like over 50 years old by now. You must have some wise thoughts in that old head of yours…"

"You little baka! I am NOT that old! But I do have one feeling…that little bit of charka you contain will not penetrate this container. But, maybe adding mine to yours once more will help…" Naruto began to feel the extensive demonic charka travel throughout his body. Every time this happened, Naruto felt an evil ecstatic shock of joy. He roared at the transformation of becoming one with the nine-tailed fox. All the extensive charka flowed around his body and put pressure on the container.

"What is happening?! The container is not breaking at all!" Naruto watched as the green liquid around him turned into a crimson color. The mixture of charka and this unknown liquid was strange.

"Naruto…I feel all my energy being seeped away from me. It is like this substance is draining all my power…" The fox demon's voice began to fade a bit in his head.

"Don't go Kyuubi! I need your power and guidance…" Naruto's though was shut out at the sight of a door opening in front of him. A bright light emerged from the darkness in front of him. "Is it Sakura? Is there even someone out there to help me?" If it weren't for the dark crimson liquid, anyone could have acknowledged the salty tears trickling from his face.

"So the process has started, has it not?" Naruto became face to face with a man of blond hair also. The person seemed very familiar, but something was different. Blue eyes glared at one dark colored eye. "Oh, you forgot my name already?! How rude! It's very offensive to me you know." Deidara walked over to a corner and found a candle and lit it quietly. Surprisingly, it was brighter than the liquid itself. Deidara found a button on the container and pushed it. The crimson liquid dissipated into a vent on the bottom and Naruto was yanked out carelessly by Deidara. "Ok, boy. Itachi says it's time for you to come out of that stinky ol' thing. Now, it's time to see your friends."

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of reuniting with his friends. Coughing the last of the disgusting stuff he slurred out, "W-where aaare they? Now I know why you brought me here. After all those years, Itachi still wants to obtain the Kyuubi power?"

Deidara laughed in amusement, "It's really not Itachi who wants it. In the Akatsuki, there's a person who's even stronger than Itachi…" He grinned at Naruto's expression. It was always hilarious to see those knocked out emotions of his.

"I could tell you, but I won't." Deidara grabbed the back of Naruto and pulled him through the door. Come and meet your friends again. They're really 'dying' to see you." Deidara smiled and put a note in his head to remember that one.

Walking calmly down the cave walls, Naruto made sure to memorize every crook and cranny in his surroundings. He had a feeling it would be hard to leave this place.

"Look right there are your friends." Deidara pointed straight at the bodies laying still on the floor.

"Sakura! Neji! Tenten!" Naruto didn't even bother to refer to his former best friend, Sasuke. It hurt his heart too much to admit his defeat. After all these years, Sakura Haruno did not love him. Her heart was only set for the betrayer, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gently wiped away his tears once more before anyone could see. He felt a hand grab his leg.

"N-naruto…" Tenten had once again tried to grab someone. Hopefully, Naruto would see her. All the strength inside her body was slowly going away. She failed to see Deidara holding tightly onto Naruto's clothing.

"Stupid girl, why are you still conscious? We've heard enough from you." Deidara kicked Tenten against her stomach. She threw up some more blood but faintly heard Naruto's voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! She didn't even talk to you, but you just hurt her like that?!" The demon possessed boy gingerly held Tenten warmly. "Are you doing okay, Tenten?" His eyes held sadness and comfort within them. He pulled Tenten closer to them and whispered, "We will get them, just stay away for now. I don't know where this is headed, but please stay out of trouble. I don't want anymore bloodshed to be seen. As soon as I go, get the others and escape this place."

"But…"

"Leave!" He was nearly yelling in her ear.

Neji opened his eyes to find Tenten in a warm grasp with Tenten. Were his eyes deceiving him? Could Naruto love Tenten, or was it the other way around?! "TENTEN!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs and attempted to get up. "Why have you deceived me?!"

Tenten whirled around, "Neji-san! What are you saying?! T-this is not what it seems!" She left Naruto's side to hold Neji's head gently in her lap.

Deidara sighed and pulled Naruto aside. "Let's go now. We've wasted some time already. Your friends are fine, so now we have to finish your part of the deal. And if you don't listen to me…" He slowly brought out his hand and revealed the palm side of it. To Naruto's shock, a mouth grinned right at him. A tongue emerged from mouth and licked around the corners of its mouth. "You wouldn't want me to use this on you, would you?"

Naruto hung his head, "No. I will follow." Never in his life, had he ever been so obedient. Why has this Akatsuki member make him feel so insignificant? What power was he possessing?

"Get over here and fight me, Deidara!" Sasuke Uchiha stood up, stumbling a little bit, but retaining his balance. "Fight me right now, so you can leave us all alone!" Sasuke pumped chakra into his right hand. After all these years, he had focused on perfecting the one valuable Kakashi-sensei had taught him. "CHIDORI!"

"Another person to deal with? How meddlesome…" How his precious ninjutsu shouldn't be wasted on 'mediocre' ninjas. Deidara brushed a few golden locks blocking his view and simply stood firmly.

'Why is he just standing there?' Sasuke thought. There were only a few feet left between Deidara and himself. Sasuke smirked. It was going to be such an easy fight. The lighting charged hand buzzed louder and louder with every anticipating moment.

-CRACK-

Sasuke felt searing pain up his arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deidara grinned, "You really honestly thought, you could be a member of the Akatsuki? How do you ever expect to excel above your 'brother'?" With merely one hand, Deidara had captured Sasuke's outstretched arm and snapped one of his bones in his forearm. Ulna or Radius bone…either one or both…at least there was a crack heard. "I hate having to deal with nuisances like you." Holding up a black painted fingernail against Sasuke's throat, he whispered, "Stay out of my way, or that pink-haired kunoichi will die."

The last comment made the Uchiha shut up. Plus, from Deidara's grip, blood started to appear on his clothing. Sasuke didn't notice that his hand had penetrated at least ¼ an inch into Deidara's body.

'The next time I fight this guy, I should pay attention more.' Deidara felt a trickle of blood slowly fall on his pale skin. Thank goodness, he couldn't tell the wound for his Akatsuki robe was thick and black. Deidara threw Sasuke, against the cave wall, which injured Sasuke, more. "Hurry up demon boy." Deidara grabbed Naruto once more and dragged him down the cavern once more. Everyone was either unconscious or badly hurt to fight Deidara once more.

"If only I had the strength right now, I would teach that person a lesson. He just throws us around as if we are worthless. I am not going to-cough-!" Sasuke knew his energy was ending and the blood was spilling at him more and more."

"S…s..asu..ke…" Sakura had found Sasuke's black locks and stroked them lovingly. "Please, you are in no condition to fight. I'm such a hypocrite myself…" She dragged herself closer to his weak body. "We will get Naruto, but now is not the time."

Sasuke said nothing. He was not doing this for Naruto, he was going to avenge his clan and then kill Orochimaru. Didn't Sakura ever listen to him when she was younger?

"Tenten, please I'm going to get up." Neji felt Tenten unravel his hair tie, letting his hair lay loosely on the ground.

"Why do you still call me Tenten? I still have no intention of who I am still, but I know you are in no condition to get up. Please, don't get up…you are in no condition to fight."

Neji's eyebrow twitched, "And who was the one who gave me these injuries in the first place?"

Sakura gasped in shock. Neji had never been so playful to anyone in his life. Was it just because of Tenten or just his dream when he was affected by the Mangekyou Sharingan?

_Flashback- 6 years ago (Sakura)_

"_Sasuke, please take me with you!" Sakura felt as if her heart was sinking slowly to the depths of her saddened soul. _

_Sasuke did not even face her when listening to drone on. Slowly turning back, "You're still very annoying." _

Though Sakura held Sasuke in her grasps and they were together again, they should be happy right? Sakura clutched a fist and held it against her chest. One man was in their way of truly being happy. Why were his temptations that valuable for Sasuke. And now, without even her own free will, she became a follower. The bloodshed and pain he had brought to people's lives. Orochimaru…you do not deserve to live.

Itachi rubbed his head furiously with his index fingers. Dealing with Kisame was utterly annoying. That fish freak was probably the weakest of the Akatsuki. The only thing that can keep him alive is probably that chakra-eating shark sword.

"I brought him like you asked…the boy." Deidara pushed Naruto towards Itachi's direction. "Keeping him in that container was a pain…"

"How old do you think I am?!" Naruto snorted in Deidara's face. Deidara wiped the access snot plastered on his face. "I'm 17 goddamnit!"

Itachi closed his eyes, "We know…plus, there is something you should know."

Naruto leaned forward a little too eagerly. They were the enemy, so he shouldn't trust them fully.

"At a certain age, you will never be able to control the Kyuubi ever again…"

"…You can't be serious…" Itachi had a very good way of deceiving people, should he be trusted or was it just all a fake? Naruto said to himself.

Deidara played with a clock lying on the table. "Only time will tell…"

"Who is that boy you brought into here?" A boy with red hair lifted his head.

Naruto gasped because this person certainly was not Gaara…and he didn't even seem human.

Tenten, your bun…" Neji reached out to see one of her buns fell out of her hair. Her chocolate brown hair mixed with his own black hair.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled and rubbed his bruised cheek. "I'm just glad I'm here with you…."

Neji closed his eyes and hummed quietly to himself.

"Neji?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Tenten."

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 9 is it, I'm so slow when updating. Please excuse me for that. And so there wasn't much kung-fu…err…ninja action, but some 'romantic' moments of SasuSaku and of course NejiTen. And who is this red-haired mystery person?! OO!! (It may be kind of obvious though…) If you really want me to do NaruSaku or other pairings, please speak up! I'm open to all opinions. And next chapter, Takashi will be back…xP I think….**

**-xAke-Kazex (I don't know if I spelled my new username correctly…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please forgive me for all the bold marks in many chapters. My computer has strangely done that a few times and it is utterly annoying. And also, to lessen the confusion of different scenes, I'll separate them with a line again. Heheh…Chapter 9 must've been very confusing……….Since Christmas is here this chapter of Love is a Forbidden Curse, will have a small Christmas twist. Enjoy the story and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Please PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING you! O.o…And Merry Christmas, this chapter will be a Christmas Special. **

**Chapter 10: **Fire in the Snow

Neji slowly attempted to rise up, but the wound still pained him. If it weren't for those soothing words Tenten had spoke to him, he would've just become unconscious once more on the ground.

Tenten squeezed his hand once more and kissed the top of his head. "Neji, look, it's snowing outside." She propped Neji up against her shoulder so he could see the cave opening. Sure enough, outside glistening, white snowflakes fluttered onto the already covered snowy white ground. "It's so beautiful; I've never seen anything so serene and full of serenity. I wonder how long we've been in this strange cave. I miss being in the open air and letting the wind blow through my hair. Will we ever escape the grasps of the Akatsuki?" Tenten, usually the strong-willed type, had been so emotional these few weeks. Regaining some of her memory, falling in love over and over again, losing and repossessing trust, it was just too much. Neji felt one of Tenten's salty tears fall on his cheek. He reached up and hoisted himself so now Tenten was leaning against him. Placing himself against the cave wall, he watched as Sasuke and Sakura too were in a warm embrace and watching the snow fall. Times like these, were always so rare to witness, it was time to appreciate it.

Neji wrapped his arms more around Tenten and breathed deeply. They had left long ago in November, and it was around December. By now, they were probably missing Christmas. "Tenten, I have something to give you." Tenten looked up and found Neji taking part of his ANBU uniform off to reach and grab something. Drawing out his hand, she saw the Konoha head protector in his palm. It didn't appear to look like the one she had seen when they had their first individual conversation. This one was a little more scratched and was probably used more. She stared at it in confusion. "It's my old head protector, Tenten. I think you should have it. I don't really have much to give you, but I was hoping it would be a good gift. Because right now, I think its Christmas time over in Konoha, so we may as well spend it here." Neji looked away and grinned slightly. Tenten still stared at the gift. She was speechless by it. It was one of his most cherished possessions and now was being handed to her.

"Thank you so much Neji!" Tenten brought her face closer to his and smiled. They were both pausing, because their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Tenten was about to lean in, when Neji leaned in first. The shock surprised her, but she became willing to the loving kiss. As they were kissing, something strange happened. She broke apart from the kiss and her head started aching.

"Is there anything wrong, Tenten?" Neji tried to reach out to her, but she reluctantly shook his hand away.

"Nnngh…it's nothing Neji. Just my head is really hurting, and I'm getting pictures of…" Her voice stopped, many images were coming back at her and most were her past before the fall…

_Neji, looks the same, but somehow younger. He still has the same mature expression. He still wore his hair long, but now he had a short sleeved beige shirt on. Wrapped around his hands were the same white bandages. The short black/purple Bermuda shorts he wore back then make him look so funny. Inside her mind, Tenten laughed to see how cute Neji looked as a young child. The image was probably him around 13 or 14 years old. Oh. How time sure does pass. On his head was the same head protector gripped in her hand. Hiding, the strange symbol…now I remember. It was the Caged Bird Curse. Because Neji was only the son of the Secondary Branch to the Hyuuga clan, he was forced to bare that mark to symbolize his loyalty to the Main Branch. You have suffered so much Neji, I regret all the times I never really showed any caring for you. You deserved it more than anyone I have known._

_His picture it gone now, and replaced with some person with a really bad haircut and big eyes. His hair is in a bowl shape and very shiny. Why is he only wearing a green spandex suit? Wait…it's Lee! I don't even understand why I know who he is now. If I ever saw him before I would've guessed him as a weirdo. He is also carrying those weights underneath those orange 'leg warmers'. The bandages around his hands are all dirty from the training and his tai jutsu, since he cannot form ninjutsu. I remember when we first met, and he only looks like that because of Gai sensei…GAI SENSEI! The one person who trained all three of us together and was our Genin teacher! Its really been such a long time. _

_Who is this girl? She has buns on just like me, but is dressed in Chinese clothing…wait is that me? I'm wearing a pink Chinese vest and blue/green capris. Yes, yes! I remember how that vest was the only comfortable thing I ever wore to hide my weapons and scrolls. I was also a weapons fighter! The memories when I use to just shine or sharpen my weapons during free time was always enjoyed that. Sometimes, I would also train with Neji alone and how much stronger I became because of him. Was it because I thought he was so much stronger than me? I guess so, but back then I still…think that I loved him then too…_

Tenten opened her eyes and saw Neji's eyes blazing with worry and concern for her. "What happened Tenten? Did you see something?"

"Yes, I saw something Neji. I saw my past." She fell back to Neji's arms once more. And kept staring out into the woods, where snow was falling. "I remember everything now. When we were younger, we use to train together. And I remember Lee always trying to defeat you in some sort of technique. But, you always won. You use to wear that beige shirt all the time and have kept you hair long since then. I also remember the day you had the Caged Bird Curse engraved into your forehead. You were only about five. I didn't know you well back then. But I always hoped I would get to know you." Brushing away his locks she put her hand on his forehead. "This mark is probably the reason why I love you so much." Tenten gently kissed the mark on his forehead and smiled. "I have nothing to give you for this Christmas, but I want to be by your side always. Would that be considered a gift enough for you?"

Neji hugged her once more and whispered in her ear, "It's the best gift I could ever wish for."

Sakura smiled easily. Tenten had finally found her memory again, and Neji was truly happy now. 'She still does not know how much Neji had suffered, but at least they are together now.' Oh how she wished her love life was as simple as that. It wouldn't have been as painful as it is now. Even though she was rejected, she still followed after him. "Sasuke, do you still think I'm that annoying. It's really been so long since I last annoyed you hopefully. Please, at least open your eyes and witness the snow." Sakura felt stupid talking to herself. He was still bleeding from the serious fight afflicted by Deidara. Her pink hair was nearly as long as the time when they first formed the Genin team. The three people who really cared for her: Naruto…Kakashi sensei and now Sasuke. They all suffered because of her. What selfishness and stupidity she had to follow Sasuke, even though Naruto had loved her. Kakashi sensei was like a father to her and she had almost let that all go. "I love you Sasuke, more than you even know. But I must find Naruto too. I just wish that none of this had ever happened. Christmas has already come and here we are on a mission. But I don't understand, why did you follow us?

Sasuke grabbed her hand and coughed, "At first I was following you to just fight Itachi. Though, the more time I spent with you, I regret more and more for ever leaving you. I love you Sakura Haruno. This is probably not the Christmas you imagined. But, I hope you've enjoyed spending it with me as much as I have with you." Sasuke kissed her sweetly on the lips and finished, "And don't worry. We'll get Naruto back." Sasuke got up and saw the blinding snow rest on the evergreen forest. What a joy to watch. Even when friends are in need, things like this are amazing to watch. "Neji! Tenten! Let's go!" Sakura quickly wrapped a few bandages around Sasuke's arm and on Neji's wound.

"Let's go save Naruto!" Tenten yelled. The four ninjas then ran deeper into the cave.

"Who are you?" Naruto stared at the red haired boy. The boy lifted his head and grinned. First off, his head was actually jointed to his neck. Like it was visible! Naruto looked shocked, "Are you even living?"

Deidara twitched angrily, "Of course he's alive, you imbecile!" He regretted speaking for his teammate.

"Next time Deidara, I can answer for myself." He muttered. "Yes. I am living, and my name is Sasori." He held out one of his hands and grinned. His whole body was like parts and were connected like a marionette.

"But…but…" Naruto was really confused. How could a person look like a life-sized puppet?

"As you thought, I am a puppet." Sasori pulled down his Akatsuki cloak a little to show how his body was designed.

"That's just a little creepy…" Naruto said.

Itachi sighed, "Sasori, I think he gets the picture. Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu are still not back. We might as well kill the others even though Hidan was really pestering me so he could do it."

"Kill me friends?! What the hell did they ever do to you?!" Naruto growled, and the demon inside him was becoming more and more overpowering.

"Nothing, it's just to test out your hatred and to release the demon within you. Besides, your friends are coming soon." Itachi could hear their footsteps within the cave walls.

"You bastards!" Naruto lost control of the demon and felt all the Kyuubi's chakra flow within his body.

'So this is the image of the Kyuubi's powers at work? That's some pretty impressive chakra.' Deidara said to himself

Sasori leashed out and held Naruto still, even in his demon form. If anyone else had held him, they would've been affected greatly by the excessive amount of demon chakra. **(I don't know if that's true. But, I'm just assuming because Sasori technically is a puppet. Please inform me if I'm wrong.) **His chakra is still growing inside him. He is still holding back. We should reconsider this-"

"Silence. They've arrived." A sudden blast of ash emerged into the room. Sasuke breathed heavily from the toll of the Chidori. At least the door was open. Most of the Akatsuki weren't surprised by this 'attempted surprise' attack, but many were not ready to fight. Neji used the last of his strength to only wound some of the Akatsuki.

"Byakugan! Hakkeshou Jyuken!" Neji simply jabbed at Sasori's chakra points and left him motionless.

Sasuke swiped a punch at his brother, but only caught air once more. Itachi sighed, 'That boy should get his aim better by now.' Though it was only a distraction, Sakura and Tenten grabbed Naruto and ran out the door. Sasuke ran with a grimaced look on his face. He had ran into Itachi at least three or four times, but couldn't fight him. Naruto was the first priority and so avenging his clan would have to come later. Neji followed by throwing the rest of his weapons at the Akatsuki. Many of them were kunai, but a few shuriken, bombs and katana were thrusted at also.

The Akatsuki members merely blocked all the weapons and watched the prisoners escape. "They're getting away Itachi! We have to do something!" Deidara snarled as the younger ninjas were getting away.

"It's fine, Deidara. There's no need to worry. That was intentional for us also." Itachi looked at his fingernails

"What do you mean?"

"We wanted them to escape, and so we can witness the true wrath of the fox demon at his best. As he did seventeen years ago." Itachi yawned

"So you're saying…"

"That's right Deidara, the Kyuubi's powers may be released once more, and this time…no one but us can obtain it."

"Something is wrong with Naruto; he's still in his demon form. And his chakra is really affecting mine. I feel weakened, and I know it's not Naruto's fault." Sakura stated. She and Tenten had only been caring him for a few minutes, but the orange demonic chakra was intensifying by the second.

"There's something not right with his chakra flow." Neji used Byakugan to check his chakra points. "He appears to have so much chakra from the Kyuubi that it's leaking from every chakra point. What's different from the other times he changed into this beast, is that the Kyuubi is getting more powerful and will soon fully control Naruto's body."

Sakura and Tenten placed him on the snowy ground and made him lean against a tree stump. The snow still fell from the opaque gray sky, and seemed to come down harder and faster. Naruto kept flailing and roaring at random images. "Naruto! Please snap out of it! Please, don't let this monster over take you. Please find your willpower and fight back!" Sakura was weeping in front of Naruto. Despite his claws scaring her pale arms, she hugged him tightly. "Naruto, its Christmas. We should all be happy and celebrating, but instead you are full of angst and anger. We all want to see your happy smile. Please, fight back. We need you now more than ever Naruto." Sakura's arms were bleeding, but she still held on. Whispering in his ear, "I love you Naruto. You're always there for me. So now I'll be here for you."

_Naruto watched miserably through his own eyes as he saw Sakura crying, "What the hell are you doing Kyuubi?! I'm making someone I care so much bleed to death! Why are you controlling me"_

"_BLOOD! I NEED TO SEE BLOOD!!" Kyuubi roared in his mind. _

"_Kyuubi, what's happening to you? It must be what Itachi said. I won't be able to control your murderous ways. I know I can't fully control, but I'm going to stop you from hurting Sakura! Even though she doesn't love me the way I do , I will still want to help my friends and not become an evil being like you."_

A faint wind blew in above the trees. Tenten huddled toward Neji's side and shivered. "During the winter, the Akekaze come to separate the wind, snow, rain. Why I still don't understand why it means breaking wind. The wind brings melancholy at the depths of one's soul. In the end, it shows the optimism and bright side of the world." He held Tenten tightly in a warm embrace and sighed.

Naruto still growling whispered, "…sakura…" His claws turned back into normal human hands and he was sad seeing Sakura crying. He put one of his hands on Sakura's cheek and smiled, "Thank you. I'm better now. Somehow, your encouraging words pulled me out of the demon's grasps. But now, you are not safe around me anymore." Naruto got up and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sasuke is better to be around than me, and you know it. At least, when you're with him, you won't get hurt."

"That's not true. It's Christmas and we should be together and enjoy each other's presence." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and grinned, "You are one my best friends, and friends we will be forever."

The snow ended so the fog dissipated. Now a single shining star appeared in the black sky. Everyone held hands and gave a great big smile at the sky. "It really does look amazing. The single star and the pitch black sky." Sasuke spoke, still staring at the sky. "This will probably be one very memorable Christmas."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke and smiled, "That was probably one of the most optimistic things you have ever said in your life.

Tenten and Sakura laughed as Neji merely smiled. Giving each other big smiles they spoke simultaneously,

"Friends we will be, to the very end, no matter what obstacles that will come in out path."

Walking into the forest they all had the same thought, entering the dark woods.

"Merry Christmas to each other and to all."

Walking through the forest, Tenten still stared at the sky. She still saw the star shining brightly through the bare tree branches. Holding head protector to her chest she whispered, "I hope wherever I go, Neji will always be there with me. Merry Christmas to him and my other friends like Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto."

Neji surprised Tenten by kissing her passionately on the lips. "Merry Christmas to you too. And I will promise to never leave you."

**A/N: Ok, that simultaneously thing was sort of cheesy, so please forgive me. Also, I added the Akekaze to just to make Neji say something wise. And Akekaze does mean breaking wind, so my username does have some meaning to it. The second part was an extra to make it the extra NejiTen story feel. Please read and review I finished it finally and one Christmas Eve! Yes! Merry Christmas to all and Happy Holidays. May the light of the world illuminate your soul and let us have a merrier new year. **

**-xAkexKazex **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **Embracing an old foe

It had been nearly hours since they left that wretched cave, and the snow had begun to seriously numb everyone's feet. The sun was beginning to show up on the frozen horizon, but one person was not pleased at all.

"Aww…man…you guys should've just left me there. My feet are freaking frozen solid!" Naruto whined impatiently. "Oi…who is that boy up ahead?" Naruto trudged ahead of the group and saw a man lying on the snowy ground, bleeding. "It's….it's Takashi!"

Tenten's eyes widened in shock, "Takashi?!" Tenten's hand came out of Neji's grasp and she ran towards the weak body. "Takashi please be okay!" Tenten grabbed the tufts of Takashi's hair and held him close to her chest. "Please be okay…please…" Tenten's hands trembled at the sight of blood seeping from Takashi's pale lips. Even thought her heart was for Neji, she felt a small fragment of her love pouring to Takashi…for he was still dear to her. "What happened to you Takashi?" A tear dropped onto Takashi's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and touched Tenten's cheek.

"Stay away from her!" Neji roared at the traitor. This was just becoming more and more confusing. Who were they to trust? He grabbed a katana from his side and stabbed it right next to Takashi's head.

"Neji! Please! He's a comrade; we should at least help him." Tenten exclaimed

"No…you should listen to Neji-san." Takashi sighed and turned away from Tenten's gaze. "It was my fault that you never went back to your old home. The Akatsuki, really wanted to you use as a weapons mistress on your side. My name isn't even Takashi…it's really Daisuke Kawasaki. I was only a hired to bring you there, but I really loved you too. And I know your name wasn't Keoko, but the Akatsuki told me to call you that so you could later follow in their footsteps. Tenten was speechless at the gray-eyed boy.

"So all this time…I could've been out to find Neji?" She slowly gazed at the Hyuuga with great sadness. "Was I living for nothing?"

Sakura wanted to hug her old friend in comfort, "Tenten…" She was stopped by Sasuke grasp.

"Sakura let her deal with this on her own." He whispered softly in her ear. "Let's just wait and let Tenten handle this." Sasuke held the pink-haired girl in his arms.

Tenten slowly backed away from Neji and Takashi, who was now Daisuke. Or is he still Takashi? Her head burned with confusion. "Stop…both of you…" Tenten began sobbing, soaking the snow beneath her. "All I know now is that you…Daisuke lied to me. And never told me my true identity? I trusted you! I even…loved you." Tenten could no longer control the tears streaming from her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THIS TIME I WAS REALLY SOMEONE, YET YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE NOBODY AT ALL!" Tenten's scream made birds rustle out of the forest to the dark sky. She dropped to her knees and cried once more. "I wish…I had at least seen my past. Who were my parents? Was I a good ninja? I don't know between right or wrong anymore." Tenten picked herself up together and leaned on the nearby trunk for balance. "It's not worth living, if you don't know what to live for." Hidden underneath the folds of her clothing, she concealed a fancy kunai with three points instead of one. She aimed straight at her heart and whispered, "Goodbye everyone, I hope I'll see you in the next life." Thrusting the kunai at herself; she felt blood all over her body.

But it wasn't her blood.

Neji panted heavily as the kunai dug deep into his back. At the very last second, Neji had run right into the impact of the weapon and had his palms on each side of Tenten's head. The deep red blood dripping from Tenten, made her tremble and queasy. She still had a firm grip on the kunai; realizing this she quickly pulled out the weapon and brought Neji into a tight embrace. Even after many emotional breakdowns, this had to probably be the worst one. The 'not so rare to see' tears spilled from Tenten's eyes uncontrollably. She had meant to kill herself, but Neji had stopped her; and now he was in even a weaker condition than before. "I didn't want you to leave me anymore Tenten." Neji muttered heavily. "Losing you once was already a hard burden to bear. If you ever left again, I wouldn't know what I would do." Blood already began to spill heavily out of his mouth and he buckled from the wound. The only place he could land was on Tenten's warm body. Tenten stroked his hair silently and spoke softly so only Neji could hear.

"I wish you and I were the only ones left on this planet. So at least then, we could never part from each other. Don't go Neji; you are the only thing that is guiding me through my darkest days. I need you now more than ever."

It was very selfish of her to say that, but Neji didn't mind. All his life, even as a small child he was protective of this Genin group. Yet, it was merely all for Tenten. Neji smiled against Tenten's chest and opened his lavender eyes softly. "How time has passed between us. You were never with me, but I thought of you everyday and night. Even when I have to go, I want you to hold onto this for me; to show you how you are truly a ninja." Concealed under his ANBU uniform, Neji pulled out his wolf mask, which had been inside his clothing for the longest time now. He smirked seeing that the mask had gotten slightly bloody. Very ironic how this was meant to be an ANBU mission, it turned out to be a long chase of cats and dogs. Knowing it was perhaps his last time with Tenten; Neji placed the mask in her hand and stared into her deep sienna eyes. He memorized the contortion on her face and all the facial features. 'She even has her baby hair though she's now eighteen.' Neji thought to himself and stroked Tenten's cheek with back of his hand. "I truly love you Tenten. And finally I showed you how much I loved you. Don't rely on you past anymore, because you're not alone in this world." Neji brought Tenten's face close to his and paused as they were millimeters away from kissing once again. Tenten couldn't stand the thought of his lips only a few millimeters away and pulled his head towards hers; bringing him into a passionate kiss. This time, Neji was the one surprised by Tenten's dominance, but let her continue on. She fiercely kissed his lips hard and licked the lower lip asking once more to feel his tongue intertwined with hers. Neji granted the wish and the two fought again with their tongues to see who would gain to explore the other's mouth. Because of Neji's state, Tenten won and licked her tongue in the insides of Neji's mouth, tasting every part of him. 'Neji don't leave me now. I still want you.' With the last bit of his strength, Neji switched positions with Tenten so she could lean her small body against him. Neji winced at the pain, but it was soon forgotten when they were in an intense kiss. Tenten placed her arms around his neck and pulled his long hair hard. Neji smirked at her eagerness triggering his arms to tighten more around her waist. He started to feel lightheaded and did some 'un-Hyuuga-like' things to Tenten. Breaking the kiss apart, he placed his lips on her collar bone and licked all the reminiscence of her past in one action. Tenten made a soft moan as the Hyuuga's lips travel all the way to her neck. She pulled his hair out of Neji's ponytail, so his hair lay on top of both of them. His hair was like a curtain to block out the worries of this world. Tenten forcefully grabbed his head and started kissing him on his soft lips again. She needed him more and more. The touch of his was so inviting, and she wished it could go on like this forever. Neji placed his white teeth against her pale skin, and dragged it over her body. It gave her shivers, but in a good way. She had her turn next by reaching up to his forehead, and kissed the curse mark. The curse mark truly made her love him so much. "You were always superior to me. At first I was jealous, but….I can't be jealous of perfection." Neji chuckled and planted kisses all over her bare shoulders, till she began moaning in pleasure. Pulling the ends of Neji's hair she giggled softly, "Even in practice, you always knew a way to make me have butterflies in my stomach." Tenten pressed her forehead against his and rubbed noses with me affectionately. "In the end though, you always made me smile no matter what."

"Glad that I made you feel like that around me." Neji brought his lips back to Tenten's and held her tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more minutes, the two were panting softly, watching their breaths being shown in the cold air. Tenten put her head on Neji's chest and still held him tightly. "Neji, I love you."

There was no response.

Tenten jolted up. "Neji?! Neji?!" She shook her lover furiously. He couldn't die now. Not yet, he shouldn't die. Once more her tears fell from her face. She had been crying so much on this mission it was almost second nature. "NEJI! NOOO! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tenten brought his cold body to hers and sobbed uncontrollably.

Sakura knew it was time for her to step in. "Tenten. I can try to save him since I'm a medical nin. Please step away so I can perform a healing technique." She placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Tenten said nothing, but slowly placed Neji on the ground. She looked at his face one final time and kissed his cold lips. She whispered once more to him, so no one could hear, "If you don't make it; I'm going to be with you no matter what. That's how I'll show my true love towards you. There is no one else in this world for me, but you."

Naruto patted Tenten softly on the back, "C'mon Tenten, Sasuke and I will take you back to Konoha. Daisuke gave me a note to give to you." Naruto reached into his pocket and found the tattered piece of paper. "Don't worry, I didn't peek at it." Naruto gave a cheesy grin, but Tenten simply nodded.

Opening the note carefully, she read it slowly taking in every word.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I'm sorry how I have deceived you so. Even telling you upfront wasn't good enough. You are a very wonderful person, and I don't deserve to have met someone like you. I hope those three years with you wasn't all a waste. _

_Hopefully we can see each other again someday, and become better friends._

_-Daisuke_

'Oh Daisuke….' Tenten gave a small smile at the note. The thought of the three years with him, also made her think of Neji. She became moody again and folded the note and placed it into her pocket.

This time Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Let's go Tenten." He gave the lead and went into the forest of trees. Naruto waited for Tenten to recollect herself before setting off.

"We should catch up to Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly before rushing after the Uchiha.

"Yeah…" Tenten leaped onto the first tree branch and looked at Neji lying motionless on the ground. Sakura had to tear his ANBU uniform off and his bare chest shown against the snowy ground. "Neji…I'll be with you. No matter what happens." Tenten shed her final tears for Neji before quickly wiping them.

Sasuke could see Tenten crying from his peripheral vision. He stared at the branches as he heard her faint whisper. 'She's just like Sakura…' Sasuke looked at his best-friend the nine-tailed fox boy. 'Naruto loves Sakura too. I can't believe we stopped being friends over a girl.' He sighed and kept his focus back to Konoha. "After we pass this forest, there will be a small valley. And over that valley is where Konoha is." Sasuke knew he might need to leave Naruto and Tenten before they headed back to Konoha. The people of Konoha would probably not want an S-ranked criminal in their village. Even if he use to be a genin there…

**A/N: Ok. Sorry again for the very long period of no updating. I did not have much time on the computer. Plus, there was not much brainstorming going on in my head. But yeah…so now I want your thoughts. What do you think will happen to our Neji Hyuuga? Please tell me your opinions, and they may alter or be added to what I have planned for the Hyuuga. Please read and review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

Why me

Why me?

Tenten scanned the area with her keen eyes. 'Neji's eyes are much better than all ours combined. Even with Sasuke's Sharingan here, it's not as good as the Byakugan…' She muttered to herself. It felt so awkward to be with Naruto and Sasuke. Though they had grown as genin together, without Sakura made her feel more distant from them. Naruto noticed her tense state and asked questions.

"So Tenten? What are you going to do when you get to Konoha again?" Naruto gave another seriously cheeky grin. Tenten shrugged her shoulders, but her mind screamed with answers, 'Why the heck do you ask such a stupid question?! I'm only going to go back to Konoha once I know Neji is in healthier condition. I do not want to go back to that place without any other reason.'

Sasuke felt a presence over them. Darting his eyes to the left, he could see a faint figure quickly keeping in pace with them. 'Who could that be?' The humor had left Sasuke, and he was in no mood for surprises. Catching Naruto's attention, Sasuke quietly threw a few shuriken at the direction and found no weapons being flung back. Sasuke glanced some more at the area. 'Why do I still feel like were being followed and-" He suddenly lost control of his body and stood swaying slowly on a low tree branch.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise; though it's a little sad because you're now under arrest as a S-ranked criminal from Konoha. And after all these years..your cute face has barely even changed."

Naruto shivered at the voice of the other annoying kunoichi from Konoha. Tenten appeared confused. 'Why does Sasuke stop just because of someone's voice?'

Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned casually at the voice, "It has been awhile...Nara and Yamanaka." A few branches above, Shikamaru held Sasuke in his Shadow Imitation Technique while Ino Yamanaka stood proudly watching Sasuke being captured in their simple trap. Both had ANBU uniforms as well, but both their masks were missing from their face.

Naruto yelled angrily at his two friend, "Shikamaru! Ino! What are you donig?! Sasuke is here helping us!"

Ino changed her view to Naruto and saw Tenten, "TENTEN?" She quickly jumped from branch to branch to find her friend, Tenten standing next to Naruto. "We all thought you had died Tenten..." Ino looked down at the bark and sighed.

Shikamaru diverted his attention for a quick second to see the lost kunoichi. Sasuke smiled for it was enough to escape his trap. He simply stretched out his arms slowly making Shikamaru tense while holding Sasuke down. "INO!" Shikamaru could barely hold his Shadow Imitation Technique any longer.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru!" Ino placed her hands like a box on top of her chest and muttered a few words. 'This new jutsu of just taking control of one's body is much better than switching bodies with them.'

'Shit! What's happening?' Sasuke was trapped in a new ninjutsu Ino had created, 'What is this?' He could feel his mind submerging into darkness, where he watched helplessly as his body was under Ino's control. 'I feel so weak losing against such a mediocre ninja, but why can't I fight back.' Sasuke turned his body towards Shikamaru and stood obediently behind him.

Shikamaru shivered, 'Even under Ino's control, he still creeped him out.' He sighed and stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Naruto, can you tell me how you ran into both Sasuke AND Tenten?" He was cut off by Tenten, who observed Ino and Shikamaru intently.

"Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Ino specialized in Mind Transfer Jutsu and Shikamaru in Imitation Shadow Jutsu. Do you remember who I am?" She pointed to herself waiting for a response.

"Of course we do Tenten!" Ino ran up and hugged the slightly shocked Tenten. "You were the best weapons fighter in all of Konoha. Everyone said you had so much potential, till you...disappeared."

Ino exchanged glances with Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and Ino continued, "When you disappeared, the fire country wasn't exactly the same. It was very painful to find a ninja of our own to disappear all of a sudden..." He didn't want to mention about Neji in the story. "Then three years later, you ended up right at the doorstep of Konoha...yet a different person. So Neji, Naruto and Sakura were ordered to help you...but it's been more than four months since Konoha last heard from Neji, Naruto and Sakura. So Miss Lady Hokage decided to send all the new ANBU recruits in search of you guys, as well as the traitorous Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino grinned and let go of Tenten to hug Naruto, "Kiba, Hinata are scouting nearby as well..we can all hang out together and spend time like we did in the old days...just as soon as Neji and Sakura come."

Tenten felt her eyes water some more, and Naruto interrupted Ino before she could continue, "Ino...Neji got hurt and Sakura is nursing him back to health right now. We currently don't have time for any reunions because we were going back to Konoha because...the A...Ak..A.." Naruto kept chocking on the final word.

"The Akatsuki are coming to get us." Tenten muttered quietly.

Shikamaru and Ino's eyes enlarged quite a bit. "Were not sure if Neji is alright or if Sakura can heal him in time before they come. And it's all my fault!" Tenten slumped to her knees and began to weep piteously into her hands. "I shouldn't have tried to kill myself! I shouldn't have! Then Neji wouldn't have stopped me, by hurting himself..."

"It's not your fault." Ino had no idea what Tenten was murmuring to herself, but she couldn't stand sadness around herself. She placed a hand on Tenten's back attempting to reassure her long lost friend.

Tenten glared and shifted her body away, "SHUT UP! It IS my fault that he might die! Why do you always say, 'It's going to be okay...' when it's NOT?" Tenten sobbed more as her anger had overcome her own emotions. She slowly got up, still facing the ground, and walked against the tree, "I'm sorry...I should have never even remembered any of this. If it wasn't for Neji...then I wouldn't even know my own name right now." She grabbed a kunai from underneath her clothing and smiled sadly at the deja vu.

"No Tenten! Please!" Naruto cried out and tried to reach her.

"STAY AWAY!" Tenten yelled and pressed the kunai against her neck. A small pool of blood began to drip down her neck, "I have no interference this time and I won't regret this..." The kunai point went deeper into her skin. 'I'm sorry Neji...but I won't be living even if you survive my stupidity. I don't want you to suffer anymore...' The weapon engorged deeper into her body. With the increase of pain, her hands trembled while holding the kunai. 'I'm going to die right here and now.'

"Good bye..."

-THUD- 

Tenten could still feel her body; still breathing; still active. 'Why am I still alive?' I should be dead by now.' Tenten felt the heat of another person and slowly touched her neck. The wound was deep, but the weapon had failed to reach her vitals. Slowly opening one eye, she found the kunai thrown off tot the side in the undergrowth. Despite her savior being unknown, she asked, "Why the hell did you save me? I do not deserve to live...people do not deserve second chances in life." The person brought her face close to their own.

"You deserve to live, because I cannot without you..." Tenten looked up to find Neji Hyuuga breathing unevenly.

"Is that you Nej-" Tenten became knocked unconscious from the lack of blood.

"That was a cruel trick to play Naruto." Shikamaru stood up crossing his arms. Even with his amazing skills of creating the exact replica of another person, it was mean to use a lover that may or may not have been deceased.

The fake Neji Hyuuga stood and grinned, "Who said I was Naruto?" A sudden mound of clouds formed around him as he changed back to his regular self. Shikamaru and Ino (especially her) looked dumbfounded.

"How...how..." Ino pointed her finger at the figure as the clouds subsided.

"I have my ways." He said picking up Tenten's body tenderly. "You know we don't have Sakura and Neji with us, correct?"

"Yeah...and you now know the status of the country...Sasuke." Shikamaru grimaced at the S-ranked ninja. "Is there anything you are planning to do about this?"

Sasuke signaled Naruto (who was silent next to Ino for ten straight mintues) to help him take away any more weapons from Tenten; that she could be hiding, "I really don't have anything planned, but you heard Tenten...the Akatsuki are coming. We don't know who they're after but they're coming."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pondered deeply about the situation they were in, "Sasuke, though a former comrade, still cannot be trusted completely since he is a servant of Orochimaru. Though, it does not make connections to how Neji, Sakura and Naruto ran into him in the first place...Plus, where is the man Tenten was first with?' He sighed, 'This simple mission is more than I had asked for...' Shikamaru waved his hand to Naruto and Sasuke. "Follow us to the camp and please explain us the entire situation you are in."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other in surprise and nodded in agreement, 'The more comrades, the better to keep the Akatsuki away...that's all that matters.'

Shikamaru strode ahead with Ino, who locked arms with him, "Do you know exactly what they mean when the Akatsuki are coming for 'someone'?" she silently asked him in his ear.

"No...but for now all we can do is trust that Uchiha and see what's happened to Neji and Sakura...Hinata will not be happy what she hears about Neji at all." Shikamaru groaned and put his head on Ino's shoulder. "Today is becoming such a drag."

**A/N: Chapter 12 is FINALLY DONE. I'm sorry to those who have given me reviews on this. This is actually a small chapter to kind of like rising action to my later chapters…..It really has been too log since my last post on this fan fiction. Please forgive me once again. So Sasuke, Tenten and Naruto run into Shikamaru and Ino! Old acquaintances or just obedient ANBU members? Please read and review. If I don't have many reviews for this, I may stop this fan fiction completely ;;; I also need a beta reader for my stories so PLEASE message me if you can **


	13. Chapter 13

Through the Eyes of the Byakugan

**Hyuuga Neji POV:**

_Darkness…where is the light in this never ending aphotic equinox?_

My eyes slowly open wavered at the continuous sleep. What happened to Tenten, and why is my body in so much agony. Fully widening my eyes, I realized my brain was not exactly in control of my body. First off…I was bare from the waist up which is not wise since I believe I was still in the dead of winter.

What happened to me? I finally sat up and braced myself against a tree, very familiar looking. A small kunai had dug its way into the frozen, lifeless bark. On the handle was a long white ribbon floating carelessly in the artic breeze.

That reminds me, I need to find a shirt or something pretty soon…

Once I found that I could still use my legs, I arose with a bit of a struggle. I think I had been knocked out for hours, days, perhaps even weeks…When I am in total dumbfounded-ness, is the time when I am most vulnerable…but I don't tell anyone my weakness. Well maybe this wasn't my only weakness…

Meditating for a few good moments my mind was refreshed once more and now it was time to find some answers. It was convenient to see my garment hanging on another tree; fluttering as if to greet me. I pulled it off the branch and slipped it on. When the fabric brushed against my back, a stinging sensation rippled over my frozen body. Probably the wound I had gotten from saving Tenten from committing Bushido.

What is wrong with me now? Have I gotten weak? I don't ever recall ninja ever committing Bushido since that is what samurais do…and where Tenten anyway?

"So you're awake now. Thank goodness. Tenten wouldn't tear herself away from your side." Sakura appeared from out of nowhere and begun pressing on my back. I don't know why I didn't notice her presence before, but there were other cases.

"Did they leave us behind again? Ahh!" Her hands pressed deeply on the area where my wound was still fresh. I kept cursing myself for always leading myself away from the goal. Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke were probably with Shikamaru and Ino doing who knows what.

That Sasuke…no matter what he ever says I still don't trust him with every bone in my body. Just the thought of that traitor grinds my gears.

Sakura had ignored my question and reverted subjects, "I placed a long strips of gauze on the wounds, it's not fatal but it's enough damage to affect your fighting. Please don't act so careless next time." I sighed and looked at her again with a double-take. Her features were the same, but it looked as if she had gotten paler and less of her able power.

"…Thank you for saving me again, but…are you alright yourself?" The question caught her off-guard and she blushed with hypocrisy.

"The pain from the mark…has been fluctuating every few hours or so…but it's nothing I can't handle…"

I already know she is a strong ninja, but her pride was always a downfall to her as a kunoichi. Without taking her advice, I quickly spun around and grabbed her on the shoulders. I should have recalculated this move but it was already too late.

"-What are you doing Neji?" I could feel her heartbeat accelerate and in my conscious rolled my eyes to her naïve nature. That was probably the reaction of all girls though…

"Please, if you think I am going to do something flirtatious towards you Sakura, you are mistaken."

I pulled back the collar of her top slightly to see the curse mark visibly on the right of her neck. Relief filled my head as her curse mark appeared dormant…for the moment anyway.

"Good, I just checked your mark and status appears to be stable for now. I think I wasted too much too dozing off. Precious time is being wasted; it's time to get back with the group."

"I am way ahead of you." While you were resting I was searching the area to find any marks and direction they traveled upon. I found they are going back to Konoha…but I don't understand why."

I didn't understand myself. Why are we going backwards instead of forwards? Did Ino convince them to go back for a little reunion party? I rammed my fist into a tree in frustration. What the hell! Can't they do anything correct? Maybe it was just my higher intellect speaking, but my 'other' thoughts were getting the best of me.

"Neji…" I had forgotten and realized Sakura was still in my presence. I ignored the questionable vibes she was giving off, and directed my attention towards the vast emptiness in front of me. I placed my ANBU mask upon my head once more; as I began reminiscing of my past life as a ninja. The mask kept my enraged face sealed from on lookers.

"We better hurry up and follow them then. Do you have your bask?" She had been already securing her mask on her face while I had been debating with my subconscious.

"Ready to go…this way." Sakura started ahead of me into the woods. I paused briefly and had my eyes led back to the single kunai on the isolated tree. Something isn't right…but why can't I solve this problem? Is it my lack of full thought process? Less effective comprehension due to blood loss? So many secrets still hidden and kept from one another. Why are we avoiding communicating the truth? Secrets within the group will only lead us in the end to despair.

One more quick check around and I began building some charka. This gave enough energy for my legs to land on a high tree branch.

"Byakugan!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally continuing the story, this chapter was made in 10 minutes to get a fuller deeper connection with the main character, Neji. I will add more action in the upcoming chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait. **


End file.
